The Summer Festival
by Crash5020
Summary: After defeating the ancient creature, Nomed, the Loud Siblings and Timmy Turner have been the target of his family. Now, wanting to relax after all the chaos his family has wrought, they decided to vacation in Bikini Bottom, unaware that someone is planning to conquer it. Will they be able to save Bikini Bottom from this new foe or will all be lost?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's a recap of the main plot through the series. Profile page contains more info on the stories that take place in this continuity.

* * *

 **"Every beginning has an end" -Santosh Kalwar**

1000 years ago, a dark creature by the name of Nomed attacked Fairy World with the intent of draining all the fairies of their magic. But, thanks to Cosmo's stupidity and clumsiness, Nomed was was distracted enough for him to be sealed away by an ancient group of fairies, known as the Fairy Sages.

A millennium later, he broke free from the seal and absorbed the magic contained in The Big Wand, the source of all Fairy Magic. Meanwhile, Timmy Turner and his Fairy GodParents, Cosmo and Wanda, were in another dimension spending Halloween with Lincoln Loud and his best friend, Clyde McBride. They were eventually confronted by Nomed who intended to turn them and everyone else on Earth into his monstrous slaves.

They escaped to the Loud House but were quickly tracked down by Nomed, who then proceeded to turn Lincoln's parents, Bobby and Clyde into monsters. With nowhere else to run, Timmy had Wanda use her emergency wand to poof them, Lincoln and his sisters to Fairy World. Once there, they were tasked with finding the Fairy Sages to help them defeat Nomed and save Royal Woods.

They were able to find the Fairy Sages, but learned that the Fairy Sages were unable to help them and instead bestowed upon them their magical powers and The Sage Wand.

Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda and the Loud Siblings returned to Royal Woods and after a fierce battle, Timmy was able to use the Sage Wand on Nomed. The magic Nomed stole returned to The Big Wand, giving the Fairies their magic back and returning everyone back to normal. The Fairy Sages then wiped everyone's memories, except for Timmy's and his Fairies, and stripped every one of their powers, returning everything to the way it should be. But that was not the end of their problems…

Months later, Timmy attempted to find a date to the Valentine's dance, but no one (barring Tootie) wanted to go with him. Tired of no one giving him a chance, Timmy expressed his feelings of no one loving him to Chloe and left school in a huff. Feeling sorry for him, Chloe wished that Timmy could have the Perfect Girlfriend. Timmy, unaware of Chloe's wish, met a girl named Isabella and was instantly smitten.

The two grew close, but the happiness didn't last as a mysterious cloaked figure named Vrej arrived with The Staff of Mischievous Magic, a staff with the power to rewrite wishes, cancel them or erase them from existence. Using the staff, Vrej rewrote Isabella and had her lead Timmy and Chloe into a trap where he revealed to Timmy Isabella's true nature and announced his desire to make Timmy and the Loud Siblings suffer. Vrej then poofed himself and Isabella's to their school while Timmy was discouraged by the true nature of Isabella. Chloe and eventually Cosmo and Wanda talked Timmy out of his funk and they headed to the school.

Timmy was able to retrieve the staff from the Vrej and fixed the damage that was done to Isabella. Unfortunately, Vrej regained the staff and erased Isabella from existence leading Timmy to attack him in a fit of rage. Timmy once again retrieved the staff and Vrej was forced to retreat. Soon after, Jorgen recovered the staff and erased everyone's memory so they wouldn't remember what happened that night. But Timmy remembered, and the event had left scars that will take time to recover from.

Sometime later, Lisa had discovered breaches in the fabric of space originating in her neighborhood and started to search for the reason why. After reviewing all the data she had acquired, she discovered that every time a breach in space occurred, it was around the time Timmy visited her home. Intent on proving the existence of other Earths, Lisa started to work on a new project.

Days later, Lisa unveiled a machine that would allow passage to other Earths, but it soon malfunctioned and flung Lincoln to the underwater world of Bikini Bottom. There he met SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks who both vowed to help Lincoln find his way back home. To do so, Sandy required an item from her pen pal Gadget and sent SpongeBob and Lincoln to get it while she worked on the rest of the device. After a few obstacles and a warning from Vrej's sister, Malie, Lincoln and SpongeBob met Gadget, who revealed that she was really Sandy's cousin, and gave them the item they needed.

Everything was going Lincoln's way until Vrej appeared and revealed that he had kidnapped his sisters and taken over Neptune's Castle, forcing Lincoln and SpongeBob to stage a rescue. With Sandy's help, they traveled to Neptune's Castle and fought Vrej. The fight ended with Lucy freeing the captured Neptune, who used his trident to destroy Vrej. Soon after, the Fairy Sages restored the Loud Siblings memories of what really happened on Halloween night and sent them back home.

But things didn't end there. One day, Lincoln woke up to find his sisters acting differently than usual and tried to find out why. After a while, he decided to accept the change until Vrej appeared before him, alive and well. He revealed that Lincoln was in an illusion and pulled him out of it, just in time for Malie reveal that their mother, Maya, was to blame.

Later that night, Lincoln revealed to SpongeBob and Timmy that Maya severely damaged his house, costing the Louds' vacation fund, but SpongeBob suggested that they come to Bikini Bottom for the annual summer festival, which he agreed to.

Maya later turned her attention to Timmy as the 10-year old tried to get into Trixie Tang's annual summer pool party. After many attempts to get an invite, Trixie personally gave him one and he spent the rest of the party trying to impress her. After many failed attempts, he unwittingly gained her attention due to their shared love of comics. The moment was soon ruined when Maya appeared and infected Timmy before disappearing. Malie soon appeared and apparently cured him, but a slight change in his eye color proved otherwise.

Meanwhile, in Bikini Bottom, a government official, named S.F., bought out Bikini Bottom and announced that he would cancel the summer festival and demolish the city. In order to save Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob embarked on a quest with the Flying Dutchman to find the tear of the legendary sea god, SB, the only treasure that would allow him to buy it back. Despite his many obstacles, SpongeBob obtained the tear and traded it to S.F. for Bikini Bottom. But that was exactly what S.F. wanted and now he's almost ready to conquer Bikini Bottom as Timmy and the Loud Siblings prepare for a kids only vacation in Bikini Bottom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this thing on?"

Chloe kept pressing the buttons of her camcorder until it started recording.

"Got it!" said Chloe. "So this is going to be my video diary of first vacation with friends. I'm so excited! Um, so… I'm all packed so I guess I'll go see if Timmy's ready."

Chloe grabbed her suitcase and headed for Timmy's house, wondering if everyone was ready. It was her first vacation with friends and she could hardly contain here excitement. She knocked on the front door of the Turner Household and was immediately poofed into Timmy's room.

"I see somebody's ready for vacation," said Wanda.

"Yeah," said an excited Chloe. "I'm so looking forward to this!"

"So am I!" said Cosmo. "I can't wait to show everyone my hula dance!"

Cosmo excitedly waved his wand, transforming his clothes into a grass skirt, and performed a hula dance.

"By the way… where's Timmy?" asked Chloe.

As if on cue, Timmy rolled out from under his bed and frantically ran into his closet. Chloe watched clothes fly out the closet before hearing Timmy yell, "WHERE IS IT?!"

"Where is what?" asked Chloe.

Suddenly, clothes stopped flying out of the closet and Timmy walked out of it with a very serious look on his face.

"I just had the letter Trixie sent me after her party just last night," said the concerned 10-year old.

Timmy wondered where else he could check for the missing letter and realized he didn't check his comic book collection. He dived into his box full of comics and checked every page of every comic for the letter.

"Timmy is that really worth all of… this?" asked Wanda.

Timmy's head popped out of the box and he explained, "That letter is written proof that against all odds, I finally had a moment with Trixie that wasn't immediately ruined! I am not leaving until I know where it's at!"

Timmy dived back into the box of comics and continued his search.

"What exactly did she write to him?" asked Chloe.

"He wouldn't let us read it," Wanda replied. "I just hope this won't take too long. I'm pretty sure the Louds are already ready and waiting for us."

Meanwhile, at the Loud House, Lincoln frantically packed his suitcase, a task he put off until this very moment.

"I know I should have done this last night, but I was doing something very important last night," said Lincoln.

It was then when Lincoln started to reminisce about the very important thing he was doing the previous night. Lincoln was under his covers playing a new game on his laptop until he eventually fell asleep.

"It was worth it," Lincoln said with a grin.

Suddenly, Lincoln heard a scream come from Lisa and Lily's room and immediately ran to it. It was there where Lincoln found Lisa assaulted by a metal arm stemming from her suitcase.

"Lisa, what is that?!" asked Lincoln.

"It's the next step in packing suitcases," Lisa said before the arm smashed her into the nearby wall. "Self-packing suitcases."

Lincoln grabbed a nearby cup of water and spilled it on the suitcase, short-circuiting it. The suitcase started to spazz about before it explodes, throwing Lincoln and Lisa out the room.

"Maybe you should stick with regular suitcases for now," Lincoln suggested.

"For now…" Lisa said with a determined look on her face.

Lisa got up and returned to her room as Lynn approached Lincoln.

"Hey, Linc, have you seen my scooter?" asked Lynn. "I need it for when I go surfing."

"I think it's still in the attic after you crashed yesterday," Lincoln answered. "Wait a minute, you don't need a scooter for surfing?"

"The way I do it does!" Lynn said with a daring smirk.

Lynn jumped on top of Lincoln and used him as a springboard to propel herself to the hole in the ceiling she made 2 days ago. Before Lincoln could process what just happened, he heard someone yell, "LANA!"

Lincoln peeked into Lola and Lana's room where he found Lola glaring at her twin sister.

"Why were your disgusting pets in my suitcase?!" Lola exclaimed.

"I ran out of space in my suitcase," Lana replied.

"What could you possibly have in there?" asked Lola.

Lola walked over to Lana's suitcase, opened it up and was completely submerged in mud and dirt. Lola slowly walked out of the pile of mud and Lincoln felt a chill crawl up his spine when he noticed a twitch in Lola's right eye. Knowing what was coming, Lincoln turned around and yelled, "Luna! Drown out!"

Luna slid out of her room with her guitar and played a 46 seconds long tropical theme to drown out Lola's screams. After finishing the song, Lincoln applauded her performance and said, "That was great, Luna."

"It's just a little tune for the little sponge dude," said Luna.

At that moment, Leni walked out of her room with her suitcase and, having overheard their conversation, added, "I totes made something for SpongeBob too. And I was finally able to make it square."

"By the way, what's Lori doing?" asked Lincoln.

Lincoln poked his head and Lori and Leni's room and watched Lori give Bobby a tearful goodbye via her phone.

"Didn't they already say goodbye when Bobby left 2 days ago?" Lincoln said in an annoyed tone. "I better get back to packing my suitcase."

As Lincoln walked back to his room, Lincoln pulled out an umbrella just as water fell down from above.

"Not this time, Luan," Lincoln said with a victorious grin.

Luan's head popped out of the hole in the ceiling with a pail and said, "I'm not through yet, Lincoln. You all will feel the pail! Heh, heh! Get it?"

Lincoln walked into his room and was surprised to find Malie in there waiting for him. Lincoln was happy to see her, but he also felt worried since every time they have met so far means something happened or was about to happen. Malie sensed this and, with a gentle smile, said, "There's nothing wrong, Lincoln. I just wanted to wish you all a good vacation."

"Oh," said Lincoln, breathing a sigh of relief. "What about your mother?"

"I haven't been able to find her since she attacked Timmy," Malie replied.

"He did mention that… before switching subjects to talk about a girl named Trixie for about an hour," said Lincoln. "At least if something happens, it'll be away from home."

"Just enjoy your vacation," said Malie. "Vrej and I will lookout for our mother."

Malie then opened up a portal and used it to leave Lincoln's room.

"You lost me at Vrej…" Lincoln mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

"She lost me at Vrej too."

Lincoln screamed and turned around to find Lucy behind him.

"How long have you been standing there?!" asked Lincoln.

"The whole time," said Lucy. "It sounds like Vrej is suddenly being helpful."

"To be honest, I know he helped us that one time, but I'm not exactly sure I can trust him after everything that he's done," said Lincoln. "And if that's the case, I know Timmy definitely won't."

"Maybe I should contact the spirt of his lost love?" Lucy suggested.

"…I think that may just make him mad," Lincoln pointed out. "Besides we should focus on our kids vacation like Malie said."

It was then when Lincoln heard Clyde call him through his walkie-talkie.

"What's up, Clyde?" asked Lincoln.

"Hey, Timmy just got here," said Clyde. "I also have good news and bad news."

"What is it?" asked Lincoln.

"I finished the kid's vacation activity list," said Clyde.

"That's great!" Lincoln said in an excited tone. "What's the bad news?"

"We can't fit it in the limo," Clyde sheepishly admitted.

Clyde watched Timmy and Chloe try to push the list in the trunk of the limo, until it sprung out and buried them beneath it.

"I may need to get rid of some the things on there," said Clyde.

"You think?!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Yeah, well we need more time to get ready too," Lincoln said as he watched the chaos taking place outside of his room. "See you soon."

Lincoln tossed his walkie-talkie into his suitcase as a portal opened up above him. Soon a screaming green alien with ruby eyes and a robot laughing its head off fell through and into another portal that opened up on the ground. As strange as what happened was, Lincoln decided that it was best to not question it.

Meanwhile, Malie walked throughout Fairy World until Vrej approached her with a giant cheek.

"Vrej…" Malie said with a disapproving look.

"So, I made a little side trip back here," Vrej said as he swallowed his giant jawbreaker. "I love Peach Creek."

Then, from the corner of his eye, Vrej noticed a statue of Timmy wielding a guitar-shaped wand.

"What's that?" asked Vrej.

"I believe that's the White Wand of Fire," Malie answered. "I heard that Timmy used it to light the Darkness."

"Light the darkness? What does that mean?" asked her confused brother.

A while back, a being called the Darkness chased after Timmy, supposedly because he was the only one who could stop it," Malie started to explain. "To stop the Darkness, Timmy and his fairies traveled to a special event to find KISS who safeguarded the wand. After gaining their approval, Timmy used the wand to fire a fire of light to light the Darkness. After that…"

"Okay, so it shoots fire if you know how to play it," Vrej interrupted.

"I think it have some sort of purifying effect," Malie added.

Vrej stared at the Fire Wand and began to think about the possibilities of using it.

"Do you… Do you think that it could be used to cure mom?" asked Vrej.

Malie didn't answer. She wasn't sure if it could and didn't want to give her brother false hope.

"Right…" Vrej muttered. "Back to work."

Vrej opened a portal and he and his walked through it to look for their mother.


	4. Chapter 4

In the underwater world of Bikini Bottom, the Summer Festival was in full swing. As SpongeBob has mentioned many times, Bikini Bottom has turned into a giant party. Confetti was thrown around, decorations were put up and everyone went wild. Speaking of SpongeBob, where is our porous friend?

"SPONGEBOB!"

Mr. Krabs shoved the kitchen door opened and watched SpongeBob finish his last Krabby Patty.

"I'm done, sir," SpongeBob said with a salute.

SpongeBob led Mr. Krabs to Patty Vault and placed the last Patty in there. It was a tough job; SpongeBob had to make enough Patties for Mr. Krabs to sell while he was off enjoying the Summer Festival, but through hard work and preservation, he was able to finish the job just in time. SpongeBob closed the Patty Vault and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Excellent work, boyo," Mr. Krabs said, giving SpongeBob a pat on the back.

He then dug into his pocket and handed SpongeBob a wad of cash.

"Here's your pay, lad," Mr. Krabs said before pulling another wad out of his pocket. "Plus, a bonus."

Mr. Krabs then realized what he had just done and decided to take back half of the bonus he gave SpongeBob.

"Eh, anyway, have fun at the festival, SpongeBob," said Mr. Krabs.

"Aye Aye, sir!" said the excited sponge.

SpongeBob ran out of the Krusty Krab and towards Downtown, unaware he was being watched by S.F. from behind the sign. S.F. then pulled out his phone and decided to call his mysterious benefactor.

"Yeah, it's me," S.F. replied. "I'm just waiting for the opportune moment… No, I don't think that we need to worry about SpongeBob. He doesn't seem to realize its true value… Despite her increasingly erratic behavior, Maya is still under my control… There's no need to worry. I have everything under control. Who's going to be able to stop me?"

Meanwhile, Lincoln finished stuffing his suitcase full of comics, his laptop and nautical objects and struggled valiantly to close it. After slowly zipping the suitcase shut, it sprung opened and buried him underneath everything that was in it. After several more packing attempts, he finally succeeded in packing it and noticed the limo Timmy wished up pull up to the house.

"When you live in a house with 10 sisters and going on vacation with no adults, you got to take advantage of anything you can to get them outside without a fuss," Lincoln said with a smirk.

Lincoln walked to his doorway and announced that a limo was outside waiting for them. As he expected, his sisters rushed outside with their suitcases and jumped into the limo. Lincoln headed for the front door too, but was soon stopped by his parents.

"Be sure to listen to everything the Turners tell you," Rita instructed.

"Right, mom," said Lincoln.

"Also, bring us back something nice," Lynn Sr. said with a wink.

As if on cue, Luan popped in to take advantage of the opportunity she was presented with.

"We'll be sure to bring you back a seavenir," Luan chuckled.

Feeling that Luan could ruin everything with that one bad pun, Lincoln quickly pushed her out of the house while bidding their parents goodbye. Lincoln shoved her into the limo and watched Timmy finish putting girls' suitcases in the trunk.

"Even when I'm going on a vacation without my parents, I'm still the one who puts the suitcases away!" Timmy complained.

Timmy walked towards Lincoln's suitcase and suddenly his vision started to blur. He staggered forward before he lost his balance. Timmy fell forward, but was caught by Lincoln just as his sense returned to normal.

"Are you okay?" asked Lincoln.

Timmy violently shook his head and reoriented himself.

"I guess," Timmy answered.

"You guess?" said the confused 11-year old.

"It's nothing," said Timmy. "Just been feeling a little weird ever since Trixie's Pool Party."

Timmy noticed a concerned look on Lincoln's way and reassured him that he was fine. Timmy then threw Lincoln's suitcase in the trunk and slammed it shut. The two of them then jumped into the limo and it soon took off.

"I have to admit, Timmy, you sure know how to travel in style," said Lori.

"Did you really expect any less from Timmy?" Lola responded, staring at Timmy lovingly.

"How exactly are we supposed to get there anyway?" asked Lynn.

As if on cue, the limo divider lowered, revealing Cosmo and Wanda in the passenger and driver's seat respectively.

"I'm Cosmo!" Cosmo introduced himself.

"And I'm Wanda!" Wanda introduced herself.

"And we're… you're Fairy Godchauffeurs!" they said before raising their wands.


	5. Chapter 5

With a wave of their wands, Cosmo and Wanda poofed the limo from Royal Woods, Michigan to the Magical Stay Hotel in Bikini Bottom. As the name may suggest, the Magical Stay was a hotel Timmy wished for the day before. Cosmo and Wanda dropped them off at the hotel and then drove off to find SpongeBob.

Timmy, Chloe, Clyde and the Loud Siblings then walked into their room and marveled at what they saw. There was a giant flat-screen TV, several bean-bags chairs, a fully stocked refrigerator and the best thing was… there were several bed rooms.

"I have died and gone to kid heaven," Lincoln said in an astonished tone.

They quickly checked out the rooms, each one as lavish as the next until they walked up to a giant door. Timmy opened the door and everyone was shocked at what was inside.

"Why is this one so much better than the others?" asked Lynn.

"It must be the master bedroom," said Lisa. "In other words, the best room that the parents always get."

"Right…" said Lori. "Well, I have to unpack so I need you all to get out of my room."

"Hold on a second!" said Timmy. "Why do you get the best room?"

"Because I'm the oldest," said Lori. "The oldest always gets the best bedroom."

"Haven't you ever heard of beauty over age?" asked Lola. "Ergo, I should get the best bedroom."

"That statement makes as since as saying 2+2=5," Lisa said before pausing. "I say the one with the biggest brain should get the best bedroom. Now who here has the biggest brain?"

"Where's Cosmo and Wanda again?" Timmy asked Chloe.

Luan pulled a giant brain out of her suitcase and, with a chuckle, said, "Always bring it just in suitcase."

"Wait… shouldn't that be right here?" Leni said as she pointed to her stomach.

Timmy and Lisa smacked their heads and Timmy said, "That's not where the brain is Cosmo, I mean, Leni!"

As Timmy tried to tell Leni where the brain is located, Luna walked into the master bedroom and strummed her guitar. The results seemed to please her.

"The acoustics in here…" said Luna. "I need this room."

"But I need the space for my pets!" said Lana.

"I need the space for my equipment!" said Lynn.

"I just want a larger dark space to sleep in," said Lucy.

"Now wait a minute," said Lincoln. "As the one who usually settles family matters… I think it's only fair that I get the master bedroom… plus I need the space for my stuff."

"Lincoln… I would usually take your side in a situation like this," said Timmy. "But considering I technically got us this room, I should be the one to get the master bedroom."

They started arguing back and forth until Chloe stepped in.

"Guys! Guys! Arguing isn't going to settle this issue," said Chloe.

"She's right," said Lincoln. "There's only one way to settle this… Clyde."

"Got it," said Clyde.

Clyde pulled two pillows out of his suitcase and handed it to Chloe.

"What's this for?" asked Chloe.

Her question was soon answered when Timmy and the Loud Siblings tried to force their way into the master bedroom while fighting back the competition.

"That's not what I meant…" Chloe mumbled.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Chloe opened it. SpongeBob, Cosmo and Wanda walked in and were shocked by the fight going on. Annoyed by the fight, Wanda poofed up a megaphone and yelled into it, "CUT IT OUT!"

Timmy and the Loud Siblings froze in place and Wanda asked them to explain to herwhy they were fighting. They explained that they all wanted the master bedroom and Wanda asked, "Well, isn't there a better way then fighting?"

"There is!" SpongeBob said optimistically. "It's something even the supernatural use to settle disputes."

"What is it?" asked Lincoln.

SpongeBob cleared his throat and raised his right index finger.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe," SpongeBob started. "Catch a nematode by the tongue. If it belches let it go, my mother told me to choose the very best one for the best room and… you… are… it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Timmy felt a shiver crawl up his spine as SpongeBob's finger landed on S.F.

"S.F.?" said SpongeBob.

SpongeBob was surprised to see S.F., but he then remembered that he was a government official.

"Hello, SpongeBob," S.F. said with a friendly smile. "I hope my previous attempt to purchase Bikini Bottom hasn't made anything awkward between the two of us."

"Oh no," said SpongeBob. "We're good."

SpongeBob wasn't one to hold grudges. In fact, it's almost as if most negative feelings he may develop for others go away by the time his next nautical escapade begins. S.F. then turned his attention to the Loud Siblings and Timmy, causing his eyes to flash purple. A sinister smile crept across his face, causing everyone in the room discomfort.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself," said S.F. "I'm S.F."

"What's it stand for?" asked Luna.

S.F. answered her question as a thirteen wheeler drove by the hotel.

"…and that's why I just go by S.F.," S.F. finished. "Anyway, I'm just here to welcome you all to Bikini Bottom and hope you enjoy your stay here."

S.F. then turned around and snickered.

"Of course, it's very unlikely that you will enjoy your stay here," S.F. snickered.

"Um, hello, we're right here and could hear everything you just said," Timmy pointed out.

S.F. simply turned back to Timmy and, without a word, left the room.

"Well that was weird," said Lincoln.

"That was literally the weirdest thing," said Lori. "Anyway, I'll just go unpack in my master bedroom."

It was at that moment when the fight for the master bedroom was reignited. They argued back and forth until Timmy decided that yelling wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"Enough!" Timmy yelled. "There's only one way to settle this!"

Timmy gathered everyone in the room, barring SpongeBob and his fairies, and told them to stretch their hand forward.

"We'll settle this the old fashioned western way," said Timmy. "Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Okay," Leni nodded. "Where do we get those?"

Her siblings and Timmy shot Leni an annoyed look and SpongeBob explained the game in a way she could understand.

"Let's go!" Timmy announced.

They shook their hands, reciting the game phrase and everyone used rock.

"Again!" Timmy instructed.

They shook their hands again and they all landed on scissors. They played more rounds, each one ending in a draw, until the constant ties irritated them.

"Okay, one more round and this time, don't go with your first choice!" Timmy instructed.

They all stared each other down and suddenly time seemed to slow down to a crawl.

"One… Two… DRAW!" Timmy yelled.

Everyone shook their hands and dramatically raised them for the moment of truth. They dropped their hands and were all shocked by the result.

Meanwhile, Malie and Vrej wandered through Downtown Bikini Bottom, admiring the fun everyone was having.

"Who knew fish knew how to party?" said Vrej. "Why are we here again?"

"Given that mother attacked both Timmy and the Louds, it's fair to assume that she would come here at some point if she wasn't already here," Malie explained.

"I get it," said Vrej. "You want to use them as bait to draw mom out. Should I get the rope?"

"No, Vrej, we're just looking after them," Malie corrected.

"Oh…" Vrej muttered. "Okay, then… Let's do this. Let's split up."

"Split up?" said Malie.

"Yeah," said Vrej. "That way we can cover more ground."

"I don't know…" said Malie.

"Great!" said Vrej. "I'll see you later!"

Vrej ran off, leaving his sister to shake her head. She knew that what Vrej really wanted to do was to enjoy the Summer Festival.


	7. Chapter 7

Ah… Goo Lagoon, a stinky mud puddle to you and me… but to the denizens to Bikini Bottom, it is a wonderful stinky mud puddle. Everyone loves Goo Lagoon.

"I hate this place!" Lola whined. "Who would want to swim in a stinky mud puddle?!"

As if on cue, Lana excitedly dived into the water, causing a splash. As one would expect, Lola wasn't thrilled. Meanwhile, Timmy and Lori sat on shore. Lori, thanks to an upgrade Lisa made, was texting on her phone while Timmy stared at his hands with an annoyed look on his face. Suddenly, two shadows loomed over them and they looked up. To their surprise, Lincoln and Clyde were standing in front of them with very muscular arms.

"Notice something different?" Lincoln asked, giving them a confident smile.

"What happened to you two?" asked Lori.

"We've been working out," Clyde replied. "What do you think, Lori?"

Lori smirked and leaned over to Clyde's face, causing his face to turn bright red.

"I think they are literally the coolest thing," Lori replied, rubbing the clearly fake arms.

Clyde started spouting gibberish before he shut down like a robot.

"What are those?" asked Lori.

"Anchor Arms!" Lincoln happily replied, flexing his arms in the process. "Wait till everybody at home sees these!"

Lincoln imagined what his life at school would be like with his new Anchor Arms. His classmates and teachers would love him and he would be known as the strongest kid at school. Lincoln flexed his Anchor Arms more and more until he noticed that Timmy went back to staring at his hands.

"You're still not sore about you losing out on the master bedroom are you?" asked Lincoln.

Timmy scowled at his hands asn thought back to the results of their game of Rock, Paper, and Scissors earlier at the hotel

"Okay, one more round and this time, don't go with your first choice!" Timmy instructed.

Everyone stared each other down and suddenly time seemed to slow down to a crawl.

"One… Two… DRAW!" Timmy yelled.

Everyone shook their hands and dramatically raised them for the moment of truth. They dropped their hands and were all shocked by the result. Lincoln had rock while everyone else had scissors.

"I win!" Lincoln cheered.

"The irony of it all…" said Lisa. "He crushed our dreams like he crushed our scissors."

Timmy sighed as SpongeBob slowly fell from the sky while playing his nose like a flute.

"I know what can get your mind off the room," said SpongeBob. "Let's look at sand castles! That's exciting!"

SpongeBob was excited to check out the sand castles, but Timmy wasn't as excited. The only impressive sand castles he's seen are the ones he made himself using magic. He was sure that the sand castles in Bikini Bottom wouldn't be that impressive. Moments later, Timmy immediately changed his mind when he stumbled into the best sandcastle he has ever seen. It was big; it had fire spewing tubes, bouncy towel spreads and a cannon that fires beach balls.

"This is the best sand castle I've ever seen…" said the amazed 10-year old. "Who made this?"

"A friend of mine… Bubble Buddy," SpongeBob answered in a proud manner. "It won the annual Summer Festival sand castle building competition during the robot invasion. I had to climb it to get a Golden Spatula."

Timmy looked around and noticed a big red button near the entrance.

"What's this do?" asked Timmy.

Timmy reached for the button, but was immediately stopped by SpongeBob.

"You don't want to do that," SpongeBob said with a fearful look on his face.

"So you said there was a sand castle building contest?" said Timmy. "What do you win?"

"A trophy and cash prize," SpongeBob answered. "Bubble Buddy lives very well."

"A trophy, huh?" Timmy mumbled.

That sounded good to Timmy. If he was to return to Dimmesdale with a trophy, he could possibly earn the respect of his fellow classmates and quite possibly, Trixie's.

"I got to win that trophy!" Timmy said with determination.

But Timmy then realized something very important. Since it was a competition, that meant he couldn't use any magic to help him and he knew that he couldn't make an impressive sand castle by himself. He needed help. But who could he get to help him? As he pondered that very question, Timmy was pelted in the face with sand. He turned around and noticed Lana digging in the sand like a well-oiled machine.

"I think I just found my partner," said Timmy.

Timmy approached Lana and cleared his throat to gain her attention.

"Hey, Lana, wanna be my partner for the…"

"Okay!" Lana instantly answered.

"But, I didn't tell you for what," Timmy pointed out.

"I know," Lana replied. "So, what are we partners for?"

"Sand castle building," Timmy answered.

"Let's do this!" Lana declared.


	8. Chapter 8

S.F. walked into his office and locked the door behind him. He then looked around and was very surprised to find out that he was the only one in the room.

"Maya!" S.F. called out.

There was no answer. S.F. called her name again and again and realized that she was no longer there.

"Barnacles…" S.F. muttered. "This crazy woman is going to be the end of me. I got to find her before she does something else to ruin my plan."

Meanwhile at Goo Lagoon, Luna finished performing in front of crowd of surfers and jumped into the crowd. As she was carried away by the surfers, she noticed Lincoln and SpongeBob carrying Clyde.

"Hey bro. Hey little sponge dude," Luna waved.

"Hey, Luna," Lincoln and SpongeBob waved back.

"By the way, Lincoln, have I told you about the time I went on an adventure with the Flying Dutchman?" asked SpongeBob.

"Did you say Flying Dutchman?"

SpongeBob shrieked and jumped 20 feet in the air, dropping Clyde's head in the process.

"What are you doing here, Lucy?" asked Lincoln.

"I wanted to see if you guys needed help burying a dead body," said Lucy.

"Clyde's not dead," Lincoln corrected in an annoyed tone.

"…And I overheard SpongeBob mention the Flying Dutchman," Lucy continued.

Lincoln then noticed a shadow appear over Clyde, which grew bigger with each passing second. He moved Clyde out of the way just before SpongeBob crashed into the ground.

"You okay, SpongeBob?" asked Lincoln.

A hand slowly rose out of the square-shaped hole and gave Lincoln a weak thumbs-up before slinking back into the hole.

"The Flying Dutchman is one of the notorious spirits to sail the seven seas," said Lucy. "I was never able to contact him, but it seems like he was here all along."

"He usually hangs around his graveyard!" said SpongeBob.

"Graveyard?" said Lucy.

"It's where he anchors his ship," SpongeBob explained. "It's dark, scary and filled with ghosts!"

A small smile crept on Lucy's face and soon, with a blink of the eyes, she was gone.

"Hey, SpongeBob, what was that adventure with the Flying Dutchman like?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh, you know," SpongeBob started. "S.F. wanted to buy Bikini Bottom and demolish it."

"He did?!" Lincoln exclaimed. "I'm surprised no one ran out of town. So how'd you stop it?"

"I found a treasure valuable enough to buy Bikini Bottom back," SpongeBob answered. "It was called SB's Tear."

"Wonder why he wanted to demolish Bikini Bottom anyway," Lincoln wondered aloud.

"Gary seemed to be very worried that I gave him the tear, now that I think about it," SpongeBob added.

That made Lincoln curious. In the short amount of time he knew Gary, the one thing he was sure of was that he was a very smart snail.

"I wonder what Patrick's doing right now," said SpongeBob. "You'd think he'd be here by now."

Meanwhile, under the rock marking Patrick's subterranean home, the pink starfish himself walked over to a nearby drawer and pulled a book out of it.

"This is the year…" Patrick giggled. "This year will be the one where I find it and when I do, everyone will realize that I was right all along. Then they will be forced to eat their words! AND THEY WILL ENJOY EATING THOSE WORDS!"

Patrick lifted the book over his head and started to laugh as if he was an evil maniac. He laughed and laughed, until he heard the alarm on his clock go off.

"Oh boy!" said the excited starfish. "Time for my afternoon Krabby Patty!"

Patrick pulled a 3-day old Patty out of his pocket and started to eat it, enjoying every bite of the crusty old thing.


	9. Chapter 9

Sand Mountain, a popular underwater ski resort that is also the winter equivalent of Goo Lagoon. Those who go to Sand Mountain can tongue slide, ski, or snowboard just like any other ski resort. There are three slopes available: Guppy Mound for Beginners, Flounder Hill for the more experienced and Sand Mountain for the most extreme and named after the ski resort. But as extreme as the Sand Mountain slope is, during the Summer Festival, it is made even more extreme then it usually is. So extreme that even the most hardcore don't use it.

"I thought Sand Mountain was crazy before," a tourist said to his friend. "But now it's even crazier. They have those exploding tikis from the robot takeover, giant jumps and to top it off they have a giant ramp at the end. It's ridiculous. Who would be crazy enough to go down it?"

As if on cue, Sandy Cheeks and Lynn Loud ran past the two tourists and started to snowboard down it. They slid past the dreaded tikis with ease and jumped over the multiple jumps with ease. The only thing left was the dreaded ramp at the end.

"You up for this?" asked Sandy.

"Are you kidding?" Lynn asked back. "I live for this stuff!"

The two of them rode up the ramp and were propelled out of the ocean. Meanwhile, Lola and Leni walked along the beach searching for something to do. Lola didn't want to swim in a stinky mud puddle and Leni wanted to see what Goo Lagoon had to offer. They continued forward until the noticed a large crowd of fish surrounding a large coliseum.

"What's going on here?" Lola wondered aloud.

"It's the annual Summer Festival Demolition Derby."

The two of them were then approached by a mauve-colored fish wearing a red and white striped shirt, blue jeans, a sleeveless jacket and a sailor's hat.

"Who are you?" asked Leni.

"I'm Rusty Scupper," the fish introduced himself. "Owner of the Demolition Derby Coliseum. I also had owned a coral and Jellyfish Fields and sold magic bottles here during the time the Flying Dutchman…"

"No one cares," Lola interrupted.

"What's a Decomation Dirty?" asked the confused 16-year old.

"A demolition derby consists of five or more drivers competing by deliberately ramming their vehicles into one another," Rusty explained, stroking his black beard. "The last driver whose vehicle is still operational is awarded the victory and the special prize."

"What's the prize?" asked Lola.

"A trophy and a cash prize of $5,000 dollars," Rusty answered.

That was all Lola needed to hear to want to enter the competition. She could imagine what she all the things she could buy with $5,000 dollars. She raced to the sign-up sheet, but was immediately pulled back by Rusty.

"Hey, what's the deal?!" Lola exclaimed.

"Sorry, kid," said Rusty. "You have to be at least 16-year old to enter and have to have an official Bikini Bottom Driver's License."

Lola immediately turned her older sister and a devious smirk crept across her face as she remembered that Leni had a Driver's License that allowed her to drive in Bikini Bottom.

"Hey, Leni… want to enter the derby?" asked Lola.

"Why?" asked Leni.

"$5,000 dollars!" Lola stressed. "Think of what you can get with all of that money."

Leni smiled and nodded her head in agreement. She was going to enter the Demolition Derby and win them the cash prize. But there was one thing she had to do first… she had to go get her special driving outfit. Meanwhile, Timmy and Lana were busy trying to win the competition they were competing in.

"Okay, now we need a moat," Timmy instructed.

"Got it!" said Lana.

Lana started to dig in the sand as Lincoln, carrying the still unconscious Clyde, approached Timmy.

"How's the sand castle going?" asked Lincoln.

"It's coming along," said Timmy. "When it's finished, it'll definitely be better than Bubble Buddy's," said the confident 10-year old.

"You mean the one with the fire spewing tubes, water escape mode and cannon shooting beach balls?" asked Lincoln.

"That's the one," Timmy replied.

"That's gonna be hard to beat," said Lincoln.

"Well this one's gonna be better," Timmy said confidently. "And if it's not, then let me be struck by…"

Before Timmy could finish his sentence, he noticed a shadow growing beneath him. He looked up just as an anchor was inches from landing on his face. Before it could crush him, Timmy's eyes flashed purple and he back flipped out of harm's way. Lincoln watched Timmy soar through the air, his mouth agape, and was stunned by his perfect 3-point landing.

"How'd you do that?!" asked Lincoln, shocked by what he just saw.

Timmy violently shook his head and asked, "Do what?"

"The back flip and narrowly avoiding the anchor at the last second!" said Lincoln.

Timmy shot a confused look Lincoln's way and then immediately felt a shiver down his spine. He then turned around and was surprised to find S.F. behind him.

"You must be careful," S.F. chuckled. "You never know when surface dwellers may have an accident."

S.F. took his leave, leaving Timmy and Lincoln confused.

"Okay, now I'm suspicious," said Lincoln. "Wait…"

Things were starting to get a little weird for the young Loud and he was starting to think that they weren't just coincidences. But before he could ponder on the strange events more, he was suddenly submerged in a mound of sand.

Lana popped her head out of the giant ring surrounding the castle development area and asked, "How's the moat?"

"Looking good," said Timmy. "Now let's get to work on the actual castle."

Lincoln head's then popped out of the mound of sand and spit out the sand that got in his mouth.

"That's not going to distract me!" Lincoln declared.

Suddenly, Lynn and Sandy fell on top of Lincoln, sending him back into the sand mound.

"That was… AWESOME!" the excited 13-year old screamed.

"Yeah!" Sandy agreed. "Let's do it again!"

Lynn nodded her head in agreement and excitedly ran off toward Sand Mountain.

"I really need to get some sort of armor…" Lincoln mumbled from inside the mound of sand.


	10. Chapter 10

S.F. strolled through the streets of Downtown Bikini Bottom without a care in the world. Nothing could break his stroll. Not the broken fire hydrants, not the fish running around on fire nor Squidward being carried away by an angry crowd chased by an angry Mr. Krabs who was angry because he gave Squidward to much money for his festival bonus pay. He was in his own world, which made him an easy target to tail. Clyde watched S.F. walk past him from behind a mail box and grabbed his walkie-talkie from his pocket.

"This is Orange Falcon, I repeat, this is Orange Falcon," Clyde spoke into his portable radio. "The target is on the move."

"Clyde… I'm right next to you," said Lincoln.

"Oh," Clyde replied.

Clyde then pulled his binoculars out of his pocket and used them to observe S.F. as Lincoln turned his attention to you.

"The art of tailing… It's a sacred art that any kid needs to learn to survive or to learn more about a person and how they act behind the scenes. Personally, I learned it so I can anticipate all the methods a person could use to tail me, mainly to avoid Luan's pranks or Lynn's surprise attacks."

Lincoln turned his attention back to S.F. and watched him stop in front of an ice cream stand.

"Why are we following this guy, Lincoln?" asked Clyde.

"I have a bad feeling about this guy," said Lincoln. "I think he could be related in all the crazy stuff that's been happening since Halloween. I mean think about it; he suddenly shows up our hotel room, he made an unsubtle threat and every time he shows up, Timmy slightly freaks out."

"That is a call for suspicion," Clyde said, nodding his head in agreement. "But shouldn't we tell the others?"

"And ruin their vacation?" said Lincoln. "We came here to get away from everything that happened and I refuse to let it be ruined! Besides, I'm not entirely sure that I'm right. Let's see what this guy does."

The two of them, using the chaos occurring throughout downtown, snuck closer to S.F. and then ducked behind a giant bottle of hot sauce. They watched S.F. order a Vanilla Ice Cream Swirl and took off just as the vendor was run over by Pearl and her friends. They followed him down the street until he suddenly stopped in place. He turned around and, to his surprise, found a lone cardboard box in the middle of the street. He shrugged and continued on his way, unaware that Lincoln and Clyde were watching him from the top of a street lamp.

They continued to follow S.F. until he stopped in front of a comic book store. The two of them quickly dived into the store as S.F. looked up. Lincoln looked up two and was shocked to find a cloaked individual fly across the sky.

"That's got to be Malie's mom!" Lincoln thought to himself.

He then noticed S.F. start to move again, and turned to Clyde to tell him they had to keep following S.F. To his complete surprise, Clyde was no longer next to him. Lincoln looked around for his missing friend and found at the cash register, purchasing a few comics.

"Clyde, what are you doing?" asked Lincoln.

"I figured that if we brought comic books that don't exist in our world, we could be known as the kids that have super rare comics that no one else has," Clyde explained.

Moments later, the two of them walked out of the store with a giant stack of comics. They then looked around and realized that S.F. was gone.

"Yeah, should've expected this to happen," Lincoln mumbled. "Where'd he go?"

"He went that away."

The two of them turned to their right and Lincoln was shocked at who was standing right next to him.

"Vrej!?" Lincoln exclaimed.

"In the flesh," Vrej replied.

Lincoln had mixed feelings. He still felt uneasy around Vrej. After all, he was the same person who attacked him and his sisters. But he also knew that Vrej helped them when he didn't have to. Overall, he wasn't sure if he could consider Vrej an ally or not.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, I was enjoying the Summer Festival and who wouldn't? I mean look at this place," said Vrej.

The three of them watched Bubble Bass chased down the street by angry worms and Plankton running away from Karen, who was firing a laser at him.

"Then I saw you guys tailing a guy and watched you two let him get away," Vrej continued.

Lincoln and Clyde sheepishly smiled at Vrej. They could somehow tell he was giving them judgemental eyes despite his face being covered by his hood.

"Anyway he went into that building," said Vrej, pointing to Town Hall.

"Oh… well, thanks Vrej," said Lincoln.

Lincoln and Clyde took off towards Town Hall, leaving Vrej confused.

"Never though I hear that," Vrej thought to himself.

"Never thought I'd say that," Lincoln thought to himself.

Lincoln and Clyde snuck around the back of Town Hall and used their comic books to peek in through the window above them. There they found S.F. in his office along with Maya.

"That's got to be Malie's mother," Lincoln whispered to Clyde.

"The one that put you in the illusion where I able to get a date with Lori?" Clyde whispered back.

"That's not what happened," Lincoln corrected. "You said your chances improved, but nothing happened after that."

"Oh…" Clyde replied.

Inside the office, S.F. approached Maya and punched her across the room.

"What were you THINGKING?! S.F. yelled. "Dropping an anchor on Timmy! Are you trying to ruin my perfect plan?!"

"Your plan is pretty straightforward," Maya responded in a deadpan tone.

Maya turned her attention to SB's tear and pouted.

"Use the tear to amplify your powers so you could open a pathway to your brethren," said Maya. "It's nothing complex."

"It's the results that count," said S.F. "And I want everything in place when I use it Then Bikini Bottom will be ours! We'll finally be able to clear house!"

Horrified by what they just heard, Lincoln and Clyde jumped off the comic books and tried their best not to lose their composures.

"Did you hear that?!" Lincoln asked using sign language.

"They're going to do what most bad guys do when trying to take over the world!" Clyde responded with sign language.

"We got to do something!" Lincoln said by wiggling his fingers.

"What should we do?" Clyde asked by pointing to the two of them.

"We got to get that tear before S.F. can enact his evil plan," Lincoln responded by waving his arms around.


	11. Chapter 11

"So what's the plan?" asked Clyde.

"We kill time until night," said Lincoln. "Then we'll grab the tear."

Meanwhile at the Demolition Derby Coliseum, the seats were quickly filled up by eager fans, ready to see a lot of vehicular demolition. In one of the dressing rooms in the back, Lola decide to use the time before the event to give Leni sportsman's like advice.

"Alright, Leni, some of the contestants here are to have fun and entertain the many fish that came here… BUT WE'RE NOT THOSE KINDS OF PEOPLE!" Lola said, before suddenly shouting. "We're here to win! So when you get out there, I want you to do whatever it takes to win! I want you to smash! I want you to crash! I want you to make all your opponents regret that they ever crossed Lola Loud!... I mean you. Do you understand?"

"I guess…" replied the confused 16-year old.

Suddenly, the dressing room door opened and one of Leni's opponents walked in. He was a grey colored fish that had a handlebar mustache and a smile that wasn't very subtle about his lack of morality.

"Hey, freshmeat," the fish said. "I hope you ladies can give me a good challenge!"

"Wow… that was so lame that I can't even get mad," Lola said in a deadpan tone.

"Point is, you better not expect to win," the fish said. "I'm the king of demolition here and now one knows how to demolish with vehicles more than me."

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Lola said with a confident smirk.

Meanwhile at another part of Goo Lagoon, Timmy slid down a pole made of sand and walked into a sandy courtyard.

"Pole's installed!" Timmy reported. "What about you?"

"I finished the sand statue," Lana happily reported.

Timmy looked at the sculpture and was stunned to find that it was in his image.

"Oh my gosh… this sculpture is… it's… its AWESOME!" said the impressed 10-year old. "Unlike the sculpture in Fairy World, this one got my glutes right."

Lana's cheeks turned bright red and she smiled. She was happy that Timmy was impressed with her work. Timmy then grabbed a checklist and started to look over what they accomplished.

"Okay, we got the courtyard, second floor pole, moat, pin the tail on the Crocker, disco lights, part balloons, confetti cannons, and trap doors for unruly guests," said Timmy. "Can you believe we were able to find all of this stuff without magic?"

"Never needed it before," Lana boasted.

Speaking of magic, Cosmo and Wanda poofed into the courtyard. Wanda was amazed at all the work Timmy and Lana put in to making the sand castle, but Cosmo was focused on the sand sculpture of Timmy.

"Hey! This sculpture's glutes aren't anatomically correct!" Cosmo pointed out.

"Yes it is!" Timmy argued.

"This place is wonderful," said Wanda. "You two should be very proud of yourselves."

Timmy and Lana grinned at each other and traded a fist bump with each other. Timmy then jumped into a nearby sand-shaped bean bag chair and stretched.

"Now we just got to wait for the judges," said the confident 10-year old. "For once I think I can say this without suffering any consequences at all: What can possibly go wrong?"


	12. Chapter 12

Later that evening, Timmy sat in front of the TV in the shared hotel room. Despite the fact that he had magical access to his favorite shows, he was not happy. In fact he was very, very mad. Lola sheepishly approached the angry 10-year old, wringing her fingers, and gave him a weak smile.

"So are you ready for that tea party you promised?" asked Lola.

Timmy didn't respond. He just kept staring at the TV, causing Lola to worry even more.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?" asked Lola.

Timmy turned his attention to the young Loud, his stare sending shivers down her spine.

"We worked very hard on that sand castle," Timmy said in a quiet, but irritated tone. "It's one of those rare occasions where not using magic as a shortcut resulted in something cool and just before the judges could check it out… TWO GIANT MONSTER TRUCKS PLOWED RIGHT THROUGH IT!"

"At least we won…" Lola said, giving him another weak smile.

Timmy turned back to the TV and slumped into his beanbag chair. Chloe then approached Lola and the good-natured 10-year old tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry about it, Lola. He'll probably forget about the sand castle by tomorrow," said Chloe. "He has a tendency to reset his attitude about certain things the next day."

"Right…" Lola mumbled, confused by Chloe's innocence.

Suddenly, the hotel door opened and Lincoln and Clyde walked in, covered in paint and wielding paint ball guns.

"See you next years, guys!" Clyde called out, waving goodbye to their opponents.

Lincoln closed the door and gave Clyde a congratulatory high-five.

"I love the Summer Festival!" said Lincoln. "Now it's time to get to work."

Lincoln casually strolled into Luan's room and screamed. Everyone turned their attention that direction as Lincoln sheepishly poked his head out through the crack of the door.

"Hey, anyone know where Luan and her suitcase is?" asked Lincoln.

"She and the spongedude went to the Krusty Krab," Luna replied, strumming her guitar.

"Oh…" said Lincoln.

Lincoln then casually strolled out of Luan's room and led Clyde out of their hotel suite. Later that night, the two of them walked into the Krusty Krab and were surprised by how many people were there.

"What's going on here?" Lincoln wondered aloud.

Lincoln and Clyde found an empty table and took their seats as the lights dimmed. The spotlights lit up the center stage as Mr. Krabs walked through the red curtains and grabbed the microphone.

"Ahoy, Bikini Bottom! Welcome to the Krusty Krab's Chuckle Hut!" said Mr. Krabs. "Tonight, we have Bikini Bottom's valued fry cook, SpongeBob SquarePants will be joined by the new jokester in town, Luan Loud!"

The crowd clapped their fins as SpongeBob and Luan took the stage.

"Hey there, Bikini Bottomites!" said SpongeBob, pointing to his chest. "So as you can see, I'm not wearing my corsage. I was in a rush and forgot it."

"Oh, if that's the case, SpongeBob, you can have mine," Luan offered.

"Really?" SpongeBob exclaimed. "Thanks, Luan!"

SpongeBob reached for the corsage and was shocked with 10,000 volts of electricity.

"Wow, SpongeBob, you sure know how to give an _electrifying_ performance," Luan chuckled.

Everyone in the restaurant, barring Lincoln, laughed, so hard, that in fact that it brought tears to their eyes.

"I'm going to head backstage," Lincoln informed Clyde. "Tell me if they're headed my way."

"Got it!" Clyde chuckled.

Lincoln got on his knees and stealthily made his way to the kitchen door. He cracked it open and, once he made sure it was empty, rolled inside. He silently closed the door shut and turned around to find Lisa lower herself from the ceiling with a bungee cable.

"What are you doing here, Lisa?" asked Lincoln.

"I'm researching what passes as humor here," Lisa answered. "What about you?"

"You remember that thing Luan got for April fool's Day?" asked Lincoln. "I need it for something important."

"Are you going to return it?" asked Lisa.

"Not really," said Lincoln.

"Good," Lisa said, relieved by that answer.

Lisa raised herself backup and Lincoln snuck into the Manager's Office, where he found Mr. Krabs too busy counting his earnings to notice him. He then snuck out of the office, made his way backstage and found Luan's suitcase leaning against the back wall. He proceeded to scavenge through her things until he found what he was looking for: the lock control switch, a switch that renders all locks useless once wired in.

"Now that I got this, I can get what I really came for," said Lincoln.

Lincoln looked through the suitcase once more, this time pulling out a lock pick set.

"I would use the lock control switch, but that would have required me wiring it in his office before hand," said Lincoln.

Lincoln stuffed the lock pick in his pocket and suddenly heard his name called. He pulled out his walkie-talkie and answered responded to Clyde's desperate call.

"What is it Clyde?" asked Lincoln.

"They're headed your way!" Clyde informed him.

"What?!" Lincoln exclaimed.

Lincoln turned around and noticed two shadows headed his way. He frantically looked around for a place to hide, but the only thing there was a cardboard box. SpongeBob and Luan walked through the curtain and noticed a lone box in front of them.

"Where did that box come from?" SpongeBob wondered aloud.

"I hope they're not _cardboard_ with us," said Luan.

SpongeBob and Luan cracked up over that bad pun, unaware that above them, Lincoln and Lisa were groaning.

"Thanks for the save, Lisa," said the relieved 11-year old.

"Anything to help lower her arsenal," said Lisa.


	13. Chapter 13

Sneaking through the blanket of night, Lincoln and Clyde returned to Town Hall and snuck around to the back.

"Alright, now let's check our inventory," said Lincoln. "Lock pick?"

Clyde dug through his bag and pulled out the lock pick.

"Check," said Clyde, handing the lock pick to Lincoln.

"Fake tear to replace the original?" asked Lincoln.

"Check," said Clyde, holding replica tear made of clay.

"Celebratory lollipops?" asked Lincoln.

"Check," said Clyde, holding the aforementioned lollipops up.

"Great," said the satisfied Loud. "Let's get in and out."

Lincoln started to pick the lock on the window until he heard a shrill voice call him. Lincoln and Clyde turned around and were surprised to find SpongeBob standing behind them.

"What are you two doing?" asked SpongeBob.

The two boys looked at each other and wondered how they should answer.

"Breaking and entering," the two boys answered.

"Why?" asked the confused sponge.

The two boys looked at each other again, wondering once more how they should answer.

"To steal the tear," the boys answered.

"Why?" asked the even more confused sponge.

"Because he's going to use it for evil," they answered.

"Oh," said SpongeBob. "Is she helping you two too?"

Lincoln and Clyde turned around and were once again surprised to find someone behind them.

"Malie?" said the surprised Loud. "Why is everyone appearing like Lucy?"

Malie finished picking the lock and opened the window.

"After you," Malie said with a kind smile.

The four of them entered the dark office and, suddenly, the lights turned on. They immediately turned their attention to the light switch and were shocked to find S.F. standing next to it with the tear, flashing them an evil smirk.

"Looking for this?" S.F. chuckled.

"Again, people appearing out of nowhere," Lincoln complained.

"How did you know we were coming?" asked Clyde.

"I knew you two were following me earlier," said S.F. "Though I was only expecting you two. I'm not really surprised that Malie's with you, but SpongeBob… you legally gave me this thing."

"But I didn't know you were going to use it for evil!" SpongeBob argued. "That's not something a government official should be doing."

"Ok, one… you know nothing about government official," said S.F.

Lincoln, Clyde and Malie nodded their heads in agreement as S.F. continued.

"Two… I'm not really a government official," S.F. shrugged.

S.F. snapped his fins and transformed back to his true form, his true form being that a young pale- skinned boy. He wore a long dark brown jacket, blue trunks and a black buccaneer hat. He looked at his enemies with his purple eyes and chuckled.

"Oh my god…" said Lincoln. "Another crazy kid with power."

"Crazy? Maybe," S.F. said with a shrug. "But I got the tear."

It was then when a small portal opened up and a hand reached out of it. The hand grabbed the tear and pulled it through the portal before it closed.

"Huh…" said the unfazed villain. "That was unexepected."

S.F. then turned his attention back to the intruders and snapped his fingers. That was the last thing they saw before they blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

"Uh, my head…" Lincoln said as he regained consciousness.

Lincoln stumbled upon his feet and rubbed the bump on his head. As he did so, he looked around and realized that he was in a brig.

"Not good…" Lincoln muttered.

Lincoln crossed his arms and tried to remember how he got into his current predicament. He was in S.F.'s office, S.F. turned out to be a kid and he was knocked out.

"Oh right! What happened to the others?!" the worried 11-year old wondered aloud.

It was at that moment when Lincoln heard someone moaning. He turned around and was relieved to find SpongeBob behind him.

"Ohhh… what happened?" asked the confused SpongeBob. "Where are we?"

"We're in a brig," Lincoln answered. "You wouldn't happen to know where Clyde and Malie are, would you?"

SpongeBob shook his head just as Lincoln heard footsteps, each step accompanied by creaking sound. The footsteps got louder and louder until, out of the darkness, came their captor.

"S.F.!" SpongeBob and Lincoln exclaimed.

"Actually, my name's really Kaizoku," the boy corrected.

"Where's Clyde and Maile!" Lincoln yelled.

"Don't worry, Malie's somewhere safe," Kaizoku teased. "Clyde on the other hand… well you shouldn't be too hopeful."

Lincoln shot Kaizoku an angry look, causing him to laugh in response.

"Why are you doing this?" asked SpongeBob.

"It's simple," said Kaizoku. "I want Bikini Bottom."

"Why?" asked SpongeBob.

"You wouldn't understand," said Kaizoku.

"Why is Malie's mother with you?" asked Lincoln.

"That I can explain. In fact, I can explain this whole situation to you," said Kaizoku. "So, you remember on Halloween how you were attacked by Nomed and years before he attacked Fairy World?"

"Yeah…" said Lincoln.

"Well the reason he do so was because he was corrupted by our kind," Kaizoku explained. "That's why he was crazy. So you defeated him and that made Vrej come after you guys. Maya's situation in all of this is that she's kinda half corrupted. That's kinda why she's such a mood swinger."

"That explains her yelling so much," said Lincoln.

"Yeah… It's annoying," Kaizoku admitted. "I kinda had her under control when I promised that she could have you guys when you got here. Before that I had nothing on her. She got away from me sometime after your sister and SpongeBob took their boating exam and now she's taken the tear. Once I get the tear back, I'm getting rid f that winch. Anyway, you guys stay in here and I'm going back up deck. See ya."

Kaizoku took his leave, leaving SpongeBob and Lincoln alone in the brig.

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Lincoln.

SpongeBob crossed his arms and tried to think of a way for them to escape. Suddenly, a big smile crept across his face and he dug into his pocket. He pulled out his bubble soap and showed it to Lincoln.

"Say hello to my lady of the water enhanced bubble soap," said SpongeBob.

"Enhanced bubble soap?" said the confused 11-year old. "You could already do crazy things with bubbles before. How's it's enhanced?"

SpongeBob dipped his bubble wand into his bubble soap and blew a tiny bubble towards the locked door. The bubble slowly floated towards the cell door and popped on contact, the splatters melting the door in front of them.

"I got to one of those," said the impressed 11-year old.

"Now let's go and stop Kaizoku!" SpongeBob declared.

SpongeBob marched out of their cage but was immediately stopped by Lincoln.

"Wait a minute, SpongeBob," said Lincoln.

"What is it?" asked SpongeBob.

"We don't exactly know what we're up against," Lincoln pointed out.

"So what should we do?" asked Lincoln.

"I have an idea," said Lincoln, now sporting a devious smirk.


	15. Chapter 15

"You two did WHAT?!" Lori exclaimed.

Clyde stood in front of his roommates and hastily explained what recently happened.

"Should have expected Lincoln to do something stupid like that," Lori muttered.

"Hey, I do stupid things all the time and take it from the guy with experience… 51% of the time ends with me on top," Timmy reassured her.

"And the other 49%?" asked Lisa.

"I… come out worse for wear," Timmy sheepishly admitted.

Timmy felt the blank stares of the Loud Sisters on him and nervously chuckled.

"That didn't help did it?" Timmy whispered to Chloe.

"No," said Chloe, shaking her head.

Timmy then cleared his throat and took a posture that showed how confident he was.

"There's no need to worry anyway," said the confident 10-year old. "One wish and Lincoln, SpongeBob and Malie will be here safe and sound."

"I knew you always had the answer," said Lola, shooting Timmy a loving gaze.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Timmy called out.

There was no answer. Timmy called for them again and again with the same results. He then walked into his room and screamed. Everyone ran into his room and were surprised to find Cosmo and Wanda, in their fairy forms, stuffed into their fishbowl.

"Guys, what happened?!" Timmy exclaimed.

Cosmo and Wanda were unable to answer Timmy, prompting Chloe to grab the fishbowl and smash it, freeing them.

"What happened?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know," said Wanda, fixing her swirly hair. "One moment we were sleeping in our castle, then the next we were struggling to get out!"

"Well, at least Phillip's okay," said Cosmo, raising his empty right hand.

"Uhm, there's nothing there dude," Luna pointed out.

"Huh?!" Cosmo exclaimed, examining his empty right hand. "Phillip? PHIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLIIIIIIPPPPPPPP!"

"Who's Phillip?" asked Leni.

"Cosmo's nickel," said Timmy.

"It was a GIRL nickel!" Cosmo cried.

"There's girl money?!" Leni exclaimed. "I thought there was only guy money."

"Anyway… Wanda, I wish Lincoln, SpongeBob and Malie were here," Timmy wished.

Wanda raised her wand and… nothing happened.

"Don't tell me that kind of wish is suddenly against Da Rules now?!" Timmy groaned.

"It shouldn't be," said Wanda, confused by her inability to grant Timmy's wish.

"By the way, Wanda, how come you two aren't floating?" asked Chloe.

"Who can float when they're this sad?" Cosmo cried.

It was at that moment that Wanda realized that she and Cosmo weren't floating. She tried to fly up, but all her attempts to get into the air were all for naught.

"I can't fly!" Wanda exclaimed.

Wanda waved her wand and she was shocked she couldn't use her magic at all.

"I can't use my magic!" Wanda cried.

"Uh… you know, this whole can't magic thing has been happening a lot lately," Timmy complained.

"That does seem to happen a lot, doesn't it?"

Everyone in the room quickly turned around and couldn't believe who was behind them.

"Vrej?!" they exclaimed.

Vrej lowered his hood, revealing a young boy with jet black hair and sharp horns. He brushed his bangs away from his hazel eyes and flashed them a cheesy smile.

"Hey, guys," Vrej waved.

Without a second thought, Timmy lunged at Vrej and started hitting him with Cosmo and Wanda's fishbowl castle.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Chloe asked Clyde and the Loud Sisters.

"Oh, someone will," Lori smirked.

"Just not us," Lynn added.

"But didn't he help you guys recently?" Chloe pointed out.

"No… ow… I… ow… deserve… ow… this… ow," Vrej said between every hit.

"Wanda?" said Chloe.

"I… actually agree with him there," Wanda admitted.

"Cosmo?" said Chloe.

"PHILLIP!" Cosmo cried.

"Okay…" Chloe muttered.

Chloe casually walked over Timmy and dragged him away from Vrej.

"What are you doing here, Vrej?" asked Chloe.

"Well, my sister has been captured," said Vrej. "So… I was thinking since we have the same goal, it would be best for us to team up."

"… Can I hit him so more?" asked Timmy.

"Wait a minute, Timmy," said Chloe, calmly taking the castle from Timmy's hand. "Maybe we should let him help us out."

"WHAT?!" Timmy yelled. "Why?"

"Your friend is clearly suffering from a lack of common sense," said Lisa.

"Well, it's not like it would be good to hold a grudge anyway," Chloe pointed out. "Besides, Timmy, haven't you forgiven Mr. Crocker on several occasions when he tried to capture Cosmo and Wanda."

"I'm pretty sure I haven't," Timmy shrugged.

"What about Vicky?" asked Chloe. "You let her continue being your babysitter despite everything she's done to you."

"Only to keep Cosmo and Wanda and for the sake of the world," Timmy pointed out.

"Okay, the point is that we aren't prepared to go against S.F." Chloe said in a stern voice. "We're just normal kids without access to any magic.

"That didn't seem to stop the Louds from curb-stomping me," Vrej pointed out.

"We may not be able to wish for anything, but that doesn't mean we don't have any magic," Timmy said, giving his roommates a confident smirk.

Timmy dug into his pocket and pulled out his Poofer. He then jerked Vrej next to him and positioned his thumb over the red button.

"Alright, Vrej, time to prove if we can trust you," said Timmy.

Timmy pressed the button and poofed the two of them to back to his room.

"I also have a suggestion that might help us," said Lucy.


	16. Chapter 16

"Argh mateys! Make haste! We need to get the tear back!" Kaizoku ordered.

As the sun rose up from the horizon, a purple ship flew across the sky towards the location Maya was hiding at. Kaizoku, the ship's captain, casually strolled towards the ship's mast where a captive, yet calm, Malie was tied up.

"So, lassy, we meet again," said Kaizoku, trying his best to act suave.

"It's been a long time, Kaizoku," said Malie, giving him with a warm smile.

Kaizoku face turned bright red and he let out a nervous laugh. He then noticed that his crew was surprised by their flustered captain and regained his composure.

"So, uhm… you don't exactly hold it against me that I'm, you know, basically using your mother as servant do you?" asked Kaizoku. "Because she was shoved on me and she was already like that when she was."

"No, I don't hold it against you," said Malie. "But maybe you could not go through your evil plan?"

"You know I have no choice, Mal," said Kaizoku, trying not to show the fear he felt on the inside. "If I fail..."

Kaizoku shuddered at the thought of the punishment he may suffer. It would not be pleasant.

"Sometimes it sucks that I was born into this side," Kaizoku muttered, as a purple skeleton approached him.

"Captain, we are nearing land!" the skeleton reported.

"Good… Tell everyone to prepare for battle," Kaizoku instructed.

"Aye aye, sir!" the skeleton saluted.

The skeleton announced his captain's orders and the others let out a hearty roar.

"We'll try our best not to hurt her too much," Kaizoku reassured Malie.

"I'm actually more worried about you getting hurt," said Mallie.

"Right…" Kaizoku nervously muttered. "Time to land!"

The ship landed next to the rocky shores of Isla del Fin and dropped anchor.

"Let's go men!" Kaizoku declared.

Kaizoku and his crew rushed off the ship and into a nearby cave. Meanwhile in the brig, Lincoln and SpongeBob played a game of cards with bubbles as they heard the thunderous footsteps above. Lincoln then glanced at the newly restored cell doors then back to his cards.

"Hey, SpongeBob, can I ask you something?" asked Lincoln.

"You just did," SpongeBob laughed. "But seriously, what do you want to ask?"

"When you blow bubbles, do you imagine what shape you want them to be and they take form or is it just random?" asked Lincoln.

"Actually…" SpongeBob started.

Before SpongeBob could answer Lincoln's question, one of Kaizoku's crew members came down and was surprised to find the two of them having fun.

"Hey, where did you guys get those bubbles cards?" asked the crew member.

"Internet?" Lincoln shrugged

"Oh, okay… Hey, wait a minute! We don't have internet here!" the crew member yelled. "Where did you really get those?!"

They didn't answer. Lincoln and SpongeBob went back to their game, infuriating their guard. He then approached the cell doors and was immediately blown to pieces as the cell doors blew up.

"Yes!" Lincoln cheered. "The fake bubble cell doors worked like a charm!"

"Now it's time to save the day!" SpongeBob declared.

The two of them rushed to the stairs until Lincoln felt something brushed against his feet. He looked down and realized it was the purple cutlass the skeleton from earlier had. He picked it up and an excited grin crept across his face. He realized that his chance for survival just shot up, plus he would get to get into a real pirate fight.

He then followed SpongeBob to the deck and they found Malie tied up the mast. You would think that they would be surprised to find her there, but they were more surprised to find that she was surprisingly calm.

"Uhm, Malie…" Lincoln cocked his head.

"Yes?" Malie replied.

"You do realize that you're tied up, right?" asked Lincoln.

"Mm-hmm," Malie responded.

The bewildered 11-year old turned to SpongeBob, who was equally confused. He then decided to move on and used his cutlass to cut her free.

"Thank you," said Malie.

"Where did everybody go?" asked Lincoln.

"They went into that cave," said Malie, pointing to the aforementioned cave.

"We're going in!" Lincoln declared.

The three of them jumped off the ship and valiantly made their way into the cave. It was dark and murky and the atmosphere gave off a sense of dread.

"Perfect backdrop for the final battle, huh?" asked Lincoln.

"Huh? Who are you talking to, Lincoln?" asked SpongeBob.

Malie diverted her eyes and gave you a smile, confusing SpongeBob even more. They continued onward and noticed an opening ahead. They looked through the opening and saw Kaizoku and his crew confronting Maya.

"All right, Maya, hand over the tear," Kaizoku ordered. "We don't need to make this a thing."

"Let me think about that…" Maya pondered. "NO!"

"Okay, we'll make this a thing," Kaizoku shrugged. "Get her you, scurvy dogs!"

Kaizoku's crew charged towards Maya and were instantly swatted away by several quick punches. She then lunged at Kaizoku and threw him into a nearby wall. Once the smoke cleared, Maya was surprised to see Kaizoku was unfazed by her assault. He then picked up his captain's hat and placed it back on his head.

"Let's rock!" Kaizoku grinned.

Kaizoku charged towards Maya and engaged her in a high-speed battle throughout the cave. Lincoln and SpongeBob were speechless. They were amazed by the ultra-violent fight that unfolded before their eyes.

"This is awesome!" Lincoln gushed.

Malie turned her towards Lincoln and gave him a blank stare.

"Sorry…" Lincoln apologized.

"How do we get the tear?" SpongeBob wondered.

"I got an idea," said Lincoln. "But it's crazy…"

"What is it?" asked Malie.

Lincoln jumped through the opening and landed on Kaizoku. Before he could respond though, Lincoln jumped off of Kaizoku as he was punched away by Maya. Lincoln soared through the air and grabbed the tear during his descent. Lincoln then stashed the tear into his backpack and performed an almost perfect 3-point landing.

"So close," Lincoln muttered.

"YOU?!" Maya screeched.

"Uh-Oh…" the scared 11-year old whimpered.

Maya lunged at Lincoln; her eyes filled with deadly intent, but Malie jumped in-between them and opened up a portal. Unable to stop, Maya flew through the portal and crashed into a stalagmite in another part of the cave.

"I hope she doesn't hold that against me," said Malie.

From the corner of his eye, Lincoln noticed a sword headed his way and immediately ducked. He then grabbed his cutlass and used it to parry another strike by Kaizoku.

"Not bad for a beginner," Kaizoku complimented.

"Hey, I play hack-and-slash games all the time," said Lincoln.

"Well, can your games prepare you for this?! Boys!" Kaizoku called out.

Kaizoku charged towards Lincoln until they were hit with a maelstrom of bubbles. SpongeBob then floated down from above and grinned.

"If you want to get to my pals then you're going to have to get through me!" SpongeBob declared.

Kaizoku watched SpongeBob engage his pirate crew and envied how he was willing to engage his crew to protect his friends. He then returned to reality when a ghastly green pirate ship crashed into the cave.

"What the-?" Kaizoku exclaimed.

"Is that…?" SpongeBob wondered.

Lincoln slowly walked towards the ship and heard "Avast ye, scurvy dudes!"

"Luna!" said the excited 11-year old.

Luna jumped off the ship and landed in front Lincoln.

"Hey, Linc," Luna grinned.

"What's with the ship?" asked Lincoln.

"We got a lift from the Flying Dutchman."

Lincoln screamed and jumped into Malie's arm, only to realize that it was only Lucy behind him.

"Are the others with you?" asked Lincoln.

As if on cue, the rest of his sisters, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Chloe and Clyde jumped off the ship, armed with Timmy's old wishes and wearing pirate outfits.

"The Timmy extraction team is here!" Timmy declared.

"We are not using that name," said Lori, shaking her head.

"Well we're definitely not going with your Bobby Boo-boo bear suggestion," responded the annoyed 10-year old.

"Less talking! More fighting!" Lynn yelled.

Suddenly, Vrej slid up to them, bruised and battered.

"I agree," said Vrej. "Luckily mom left after thrashing me. So we got a slight advantage."

Lincoln then jumped out of Malie's arm and immediately rushed over to Clyde.

"Tell me you got shots of the ship," said Lincoln.

"I got it," said Clyde, raising the camera up.

"Sweet," Lincoln cheered before ducking from another swing of Kaizoku blade.

Lincoln rolled behind and ran off to lead Kaizoku away from the others. Once they were far enough, Lincoln immediately turned around and the two started to swing their blades at. They attacked each other relentlessly, neither giving an inch, until they locked blades.

"Tell me, Linc, you're just an average 11-year old boy and I'm an inter-dimensional pirate captain," Kaizoku smirked. "How do you intend on beating me?"

"I'm a boy who lives in a house with 10 girls and you know how my sisters are," Lincoln smirked back. "I think I can handle you."

"We'll see about that!" said Kaizoku.

1 hour later…

The battered and bruised heroes boarded the Flying Dutchman's ship, dragging a tied up Kaizoku out behind them.

"I have definitely underestimated you, Lincoln," said Kaizoku.

"Most people do," Lincoln boasted. "By the way, where did Malie and Vrej's mom go?"

Kaizoku shrugged, but his calm demeanor changed as his eyes widened with surprise. Lincoln turned around and was immediately grabbed by Maya. She took the tear from his backpack and then tossed him aside.

"This isn't good," Kaizoku muttered.

Maya then flew into the air as dark clouds covered the sky. Lightning lit the sky as she gripped the tear and flashed an angry stare that sent chills down Kaizoku and our heroes' spines.

"NOW I CAN DESTROY YOU ALL AT ONCE!" Maya screeched.

"I don't suppose we could just talk this out," Chloe said in a frightened tone.

Her frightened friends violently shook their heads and Chloe swallowed hard.

"I didn't think so…" Chloe mumbled.


	17. Chapter 17

"Can't this thing go any faster!?" Timmy exclaimed.

"It's going as fast as it can, you scurvy dog!" The Flying Dutchman yelled back.

Timmy and his friends looked back and watched a giant purple beast slowly catch up to them. It had sharp fangs, crooked wings, and roar that could shatter eardrums.

"CAN'T THIS THING GO ANY FASTER?!" they exclaimed.

"I don't see any of you coming up with any ideas!" the Dutchman screamed.

"We got cannons on this thing don't we? Let's start firing them!" Lynn suggested.

"You want to us to turn while we have a giant, ticked-off mother right on our tails?!" Lincoln exclaimed. "That's crazy!"

"Not unless we do the patented triple turn fire maneuver!" SpongeBob suggested

Everyone turned toward SpongeBob with a confused look on their faces. None of them knew what he was talking about.

"It's a maneuver that Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy used against the Dirty Bubble during their adventure in the Bikini Bottom Triangle," SpongeBob explained. "I saw it in episode #348."

"As seen in episode #348," Johnny Elaine confirmed.

"Who was that?" asked a thoroughly confused Lincoln.

"Who was what?" asked SpongeBob.

"Never mind," Lincoln said, smacking his forehead. "How's the maneuver work?"

"Everyone man a cannon!" SpongeBob instructed.

And that is what they did. Everyone headed to an open cannon and prepped them for SpongeBob's plan.

"Now what, SpongeBob?" asked Leni.

"Dutchman, on my word, you'll drop the anchor," SpongeBob instructed.

The Dutchman grumbled in response. He didn't like the fact that SpongeBob ordered him around on his ship, but relented because he knew that SpongeBob's idea may have been their only chance. SpongeBob stuck his finger into his mouth, his saliva wetting it, and then stuck it into the air as Maya neared. She was getting closer and closer, but SpongeBob was still silent.

"What's he waiting for?" Wanda whispered to his husband.

"Maybe he's taking a moment to mourn for Phillip," Cosmo replied.

"He doesn't know about your stupid nickel, Cosmo!" Wanda snapped.

"It was a stupid girl nickel!" Cosmo cried.

Maya continued to close the distance between them, causing everyone on the ship to break into a nervous sweat.

"Now would literally be the time to say the word," said the nervous Lori.

SpongeBob remained silent. It was almost as if he didn't want to say the word. Maya was near and ws almost into reaching distance to the ship.

"SPONGEBOB!" Everyone screamed.

"NOW!" SpongeBob yelled.

The Dutchman dropped his anchor into the ocean and it hit the ocean floor. The anchor was then snagged by a nearby coral reef, causing the ship to swing around.

"FIRE!" SpongeBob yelled.

The Loud Siblings, Clyde, Timmy, Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda fired at Maya as the ship swung around in an elliptical circuit. On the third swing, the ship crashed into Maya, knocking her away from them in the process.

"Weigh anchor!" SpongeBob instructed.

The Dutchman did just that and the ship was sent flying into the distance at a breakneck speed.

"We did it!" Timmy cheered, thrusting his fists in the air. "She can't catch us now!"

"But wait…" said Lisa. "Can't she open rifts in space? Couldn't she easily catch up to us by doing that?"

Lisa, despite for once not wanting to be, was right. A portal opened up just behind the ship and Maya lunged right through it. She then slammed her giant hand on the ship, destroying it and sending our heroes high into the sky. They soared through the sky until their ascension stopped and their descension began.

SpongeBob dug into his pocket and pulled out his enhanced bubble soap. As he reached for the bottle top, a piece of the ship bounced off his back, causing him to drop their only hope.

"NO!" SpongeBob screamed.

Timmy watched the bubble soap fall through the wreckage and suddenly felt a strange feeling overcome. He vision started to dim until his irises turned purple. Suddenly, all his fear went away and he latched onto the ship's stern. He then effortlessly jumped over to the bubble soap and threw it back to SpongeBob before his irises reverted back to their usual blue. SpongeBob quickly dipped his wand into the bubble soap and took the deepest breath he has ever taken in his entire life. He then blew into his wand, blowing a stream of bubbles downward which create a bubble cushion on the beach below. SpongeBob and his friends landed on the bubbles and were surprised by how soft they were before they popped away.

"And I thought girls were scary before," Timmy coughed.

"It's the corruption," Malie replied.

"Actually, mom could be this scary before then," Vrej added.

Maya then dropped from the sky, landed in front of her targets and let out a bloodcurdling roar. She had them trapped and the only thing they could rely on now was their instincts. Following their instincts, they huddled up to each other, fearful of what's next.

"This is just like on Halloween we were trapped to in my room!" Lincoln pointed out before turning his attention to Cosmo and Wanda. "You guys don't have any more emergency wands do you?"

Cosmo and Wanda shook their heads, leaving the young Loud disappointed.

"I didn't think so…" Lincoln muttered. "We're doomed!"

Meanwhile in Fairy World, the Big Wand started violently shaking. After shaking for what seemed to be forever, the Big Wand shattered to pieces, shocking the citizens of Fairy World. Suddenly, faint streams of light floated out of the broken pieces and gathered together and formed a humanoid figure. Soon color returned to the figure, revealing to the inhabitants of Fairy World that Nomed had returned.

 **To be concluded…**


	18. Chapter 18

"We're doomed!" Lincoln screamed.

Maya raised her right hand and curled it into a giant fist.

"You know, sis, you have to appreciate the irony that the person who brought us into this world IS ABOUT TO KILL US!" Vrej screamed.

Everyone screamed as Maya threw a punch at them. They screamed and screamed until their lungs couldn't take it anymore. As they gasped for air, they realized something… they were still alive. In their confused state, they look ahead and were surprised to find that the giant fist was being held back by a familiar face.

"Nomed!?" Timmy and the Loud Siblings exclaimed.

"Dad?!" Vrej exclaimed.

"Father?!" Malie exclaimed.

"SpongeBob," SpongeBob grinned.

"Pancakes!" Cosmo cheered.

"Long time no see," Nomed smiled.

Timmy and the Loud Siblings couldn't believe their eyes. Nomed was the last person they expected to see again. Nomed noticed the apprehensive look on their faces and chuckled.

"Do not worry," said Nomed. "I am no longer your enemy. I must thank you all."

"You do?" asked Timmy.

"If you haven't defeated me,I wouldn't have been able to return to my true self," Nomed said before opening a portal underneath beneath them.

They fell through the portal and landed at another section of Goo Lagoon. Nomed then landed in front of them and closed the portal in front of them.

"Nomed, how are you back?" asked Lincoln.

"After Timmy used the Sage Wand on me, my very essence was used to restore the Big Wand. Since then the magic from the wand steadily restored me while freeing me from my corruption. I then realized that the reason I was healing was because I was siphoning the wand of its magic," Nomed explained.

"That must be why we couldn't use our magic," Wanda realized.

"I was finally restored to my full power and immediately came here since that was where Malie and Vrej said they were going," Nomed continued.

"You could hear us?" asked Vrej.

"Due to my connection to the Big Wand, I was able to see and hear everything from the aforementioned wand and every wand connected to it," Nomed replied. "Which means I'm well aware about the things you've done, son."

"Oh…" Vrej fearfully muttered.

"So that means you're up to speed with everything?" asked Lincoln.

"Indeed," said Nomed. "And I think I have a way to win this battle."

Nomed opened a portal above Luna and the White Wand of fire dropped through it.

"That should do," said Nomed.

"Hey, wait a minute! I thought only the chosen one, me, could use that," Timmy said, confused by Nomed's plan.

"The cave actually dictates the chosen one or a rocker with the potential for greatness," Nomed explained.

"That cave always has something else…" Timmy complained, kicking the sand.

"How's a guitar supposed to help us?" asked Lori.

"Music can pacify the savage beast, man," Luna grinned.

Luna played a power cord and inadvertently shot a stream of white fire at Maya, surprising everyone but Nomed.

"Cool!" Lincoln and Clyde gushed.

An excited look of determination crept on Luna's face and she raised her right hand in the air.

"Let's rock!" Luna yelled as a glowing white aura surrounded her.

Luna stared to play the White Wand of Fire and fired several more streams of fire at Maya, each one weakening her significantly. Tired of the constant assaults, Maya stretched her mouth wide open and formed a giant orb of purple energy. She fired the energy sphere at Luna, scaring her siblings and friends. But Luna herself stayed calm and violently slammed the wand on the ground, surrounding the group with a wall of white fire.

"I did not know you could do that," said Timmy.

The energy sphere hit the wall of fire and was burned to ashes. The fire wall soon faded away and Maya quickly realized that Nomed was gone. He suddenly appeared in front of her face and calmly placed both his palms on her forehead.

"Time to free you, Maya," Nomed said.

At that moment, Maya's purple coloring seeped into Nomed's left palm as he moved his right palm away from her forehead, pulling SB's tear out of her. Nomed then removed his left palm from her forehead and formed a purple orb over it. He crushed the orb, causing Maya's body to crumble to pieces, revealing her true form beneath it. Nomed then caught his unconscious wife before she could fall, gently floated down to the ground and carefully laid her down.

Soon the rest of the heroes arrived with only one thought on their minds.

"Is she… you know… biting the big one?" Timmy fearfully asked.

Maya slowly opened her eyes and a gentle smile crept onto her face, as her vision cleared up enough for her to realize that Nomed was next to her.

"Nomed…" said Maya.

"Yes, darling?" Nomed replied.

"You're looking good," Maya grinned.

Malie and Vrej happily approached their parents and were immediately hugged by their mother.

"I missed you two so much!" Maya gushed.

"We missed you too, mother," Malie happily replied. "Both of you."

"By the way…" Maya said, turned her attention to Vrej. "I know about the things you did, Vrej."

"Oh boy…" Vrej fearfully muttered.

Maya grabbed by his ear, causing him to wince in pain.

"Now apologize to these nice people!" Maya said in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry!" Vrej cried. "Please let go of my ear!"

"It is time for us to make our leave," said Nomed.

"Seriously, can I have my ear back?" Vrej winced.

"Thank you for all your help everyone," Malie smiled at the others.

"And don't worry, I'll make sure Vrej is properly punished," Maya added.

Nomed then opened a portal and, together with his family left Bikini Bottom.

"I feel happy for them," said Chloe. "Don't you, guys?"

"Did we really do anything to help?" Timmy wondered. "I feel like all we did was survive a series of assaults. It doesn't make any sense."

"You know what I do when things don't make sense?" said SpongeBob. "Have fun to take your mind off things! It's the final day of the festival, so let's have some FUN!"

And that was exactly what they did. They spent the rest of their day enjoying the festival together, relieved that their struggle against Nomed's family was finally over. The next day, a limo pulled up to the Loud House and the Loud Siblings stepped out of it with their luggage. After saying their goodbyes, they walked inside and found their parents and Lily sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, kids," Lynn Sr. greeted them. "Have fun?"

"I think we all can agree that it's a vacation that we'll never forget," Lincoln answered with a grin.

"Did you listen to the Turners?" asked Rita.

Lincoln and his sisters nodded their heads and started to make their ways to the stairs.

"That's good," said Rita. "By the way, Lily accidently dialed the Turners' house number and we got to talk to a nice lady name Vicky, who said that the Turners were on their honeymoon and that Timmy was missing."

Lincoln and his sister froze in place and slowly turned back to their parents, afraid of where their mother was taking the conversation.

"So, I have to ask: where were you really?" Rita asked in a stern tone.


	19. Epilogue

Lincoln crossed out another date on his calendar and collapsed into his bed.

"So… we're grounded," said Lincoln. "After getting home, mom and dad found out we lied about where we were going and we had to tell them the truth."

"How much truth are we talking about?" Timmy asked from Lincoln laptop.

"Everything but Cosmo and Wanda," Lincoln replied.

"Everything?" Timmy reacted with surprise. "How'd they take that?"

"They didn't believe us until Lisa showed them her machine," said Lincoln. "They were simultaneously mad, proud, freaked out, and confused."

"So, why are you grounded?" asked the confused 10-year old.

"For lying," said Lincoln. "Wouldn't you get grounded for lying?"

"Vicky's my babysitter dude," Timmy pointed out. "I'm basically punished all the time."

Timmy groaned over the fact that his parent s has yet to return home until he heard Vicky yell, "Twerp! Someone here for you!"

"I gotta go," said Timmy. "See ya, Linc!"

"Later," Lincoln said before cutting the connection.

There was then a knock on Timmy's door and 10-year old opened it to find Chloe on the other side.

"Hey, Timmy," Chloe enthusiastically greeted. "I printed out all those photos from our vacation. Want to see?"

"Sure," Timmy nodded. "Do you have the one of the sandcastle?"

"Yeah," Chloe said, pulling the aforementioned photo out of the pile. "Why do you want this one so bad?"

"I can show the class that I can make a pretty school sand castle," said Timmy. "With some help."

Timmy started to imagine how his life at school would be if everyone knew about the sandcastle. All the kids at school were cheering for him and asking for his autograph as he walked down the hallway in slow motion, until Trixie approached him.

"Oh, Timmy, the sandcastle you helped make is so amazing that I've fallen madly in love with you," Trixie gushed. "Kiss me!"

"Yes!" Timmy cheered.

Timmy excitedly leaned over to Trixie's left cheek, closed his eyes and kissed her.

"Uhm, Timmy…"

Timmy opened his eyes and was shocked to realize that his lips were on Chloe's left cheek. Timmy immediately backed away from his red-faced friend and awkwardly looked around his room.

"So, uh… I wonder what SpongeBob's doing right now," the embarrassed 10-year old chuckled, trying to get their minds off of what just happened.

Meanwhile in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob happily flipped the patties on his stove.

"Isn't it great to be back, Squidward?" asked SpongeBob.

"Oh yeah," the annoyed squid answered. "It's great to be back at this cholesterol deathtrap."

"Yeah…" SpongeBob agreed, not even processing Squidward's insult. "But the festival was really fun too. I had to have a lot of fun with all my friends… except for Patrick. Now that I think about it… I haven't seen him in a couple of days. I wonder where he's at."

Suddenly, a giant sea dragon crashed into the Krusty Krab, let out a bloodcurdling roar and smacked Squidward out of the restaurant. SpongeBob rushed out of the kitchen and marveled at the beast in front of him.

"Whoa!" said the amazed sponge.

SpongeBob was amazed at the sight of the dragon, but he was even more amazed by the fact that Patrick was riding it.

"Patrick, where did you find that thing?" asked SpongeBob.

"I found in the zone of advanced darkness in Rock Bottom," Patrick proudly replied. "Want to go for a ride?"

"I don't know," SpongeBob replied. "'I'm on the clock."

Mr. Krabs then walked out of his office and was shocked to see the sea dragon in the middle of his restaurant.

"What in Neptune's name is going on here?!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed.

"Patrick found a dragon," SpongeBob answered.

"Why is it here?!" Mr. Krabs yelled. "It'll scare away me customers."

Contrary to what he just said, his customers were actually playing with the dragon and having fun, giving him an idea. Moments later, the dragon flew out of the restaurant with Patrick, SpongeBob and a few customers riding on its back. A very satisfied Mr. Krabs counted his wade money under the gaping hole in his ceiling as Squidward stumbled over to him.

"You're charging customers for dragon rides?" asked Squidward, rubbing the bump on his head.

"You know the saying, Mr. Squidward: Don't look a gift seahorse in the mouth," Mr. Krabs grinned.

Mr. Krabs then went back to counting his money, just as a part of the ceiling fell on top of Squidward.

 **The Summer Festival: The End**

 **"Every beginning has an end" -Santosh Kalwar**

* * *

 **A/N: The true #2 supplementary special will be out soon.  
**


	20. Credits

**Cast**

SpongeBob SquarePants

Patrick Star

Sandy Cheeks

Squidward Tentacles

Eugene H. Krabs

The Flying Dutchman

Gadget

Timmy Turner

Chloe Carmichael

Cosmo

Wanda

Lincoln Loud

Clyde McBride

Lori Loud

Leni Loud

Luna Loud

Luan Loud

Lynn Loud

Lucy Loud

Lana Loud

Lola Loud

Lisa Loud

Danny Fenton

Dani Fenton

Jasmine Fenton

Jack Fenton

Maddie Fenton

Invader Zim (cameo)

Gir (cameo)

Malie

Vrej

Maya

Nomed

Nimue, Lady of the Lake

Kaizoku

 **Original Story/ Planning**

Crash5020

 **Written by**

Crash5020

 **Story Research**

Crash5020

 **DeviantArt Sketches**

Crash5020

 **SpongeBob SquarePants created by**

Stephen Hillenburg

 **The Fairly OddParents created by**

Butch Hartman

 **The Loud House created by**

Chris Savino

 **Danny Phantom created by**

Butch Hartman

 **Invader Zim created by**

Jhonen Vasquez

 **NickFicks Part 2: The End**

"Kaizoku was defeated, my lord, and now he's missing."

"Missing?"

"He most likely escaped during Maya's rampage."

"Huh…"

"Don't worry. We'll find him and will make him face the consequences that await him."

"Eh, leave him alone for now. There are bigger things to worry about. What's the news on the Turner kid?"

"He's shown signs of inheriting our abilities, but our researchers are unable to discover what will happen to him. Nothing like this as ever happened before."

"But it does make things a little more interesting along with Nomed's family coming back. I wonder what will happen next. Anything else."

"Nothing else, sir."

"Alright then, I guess it's time to get to work then."


	21. One year later

"Where is he?" Kira asked again.

"Who are you talking about?!" Lynn asked back.

"Kaizoku," Kira replied.

"Kaizoku? We haven't seen him since the festival," Lincoln explained.

"I see…" said Kira. "Well, I better make sure that he has nowhere to hide here."

Kira raised her left hand and stretched it towards Lincoln.

"What are y-" Lincoln started.

Before he could finish his sentence, Lincoln was lifted off his face by an unseen force and flung into the bathroom.

"LINCOLN!" his family cried.

Lincoln staggered onto his feet and cradled his head. He could not believe something strange was happening to them again so soon.

"Lincoln, look out!" he heard Lori shout.

Lincoln instantly looked up and found Kira lunging at him with a purple saber. Lincoln closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable, but for some reason, it didn't come.

"You alright, Linc?"

Lincoln opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw.

"You?!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" his savior grinned.

 **To be continued in the NickFicks 1st Anniversary Special…**


	22. Deleted Scene

A/N: To celebrate 1 year of my Nickelodeon FanFics, here's an alternative scene from chapter 6.

* * *

Meanwhile, Malie and Vrej wandered through Downtown Bikini Bottom, admiring the fun everyone was having.

"Who knew fish knew how to party?" said Vrej. "Why are we here again?"

"Given that mother attacked both Timmy and the Louds, it's fair to assume that she would come here at some point if she wasn't already here," Malie explained.

"I get it," said Vrej. "You want to use them as bait to draw mom out. Should I get the rope?"

"No, Vrej, we're just looking after them," Malie corrected.

"Oh…" Vrej muttered. "One question though… do you really think all of us could take on our mother. She's… our mother."

"I was offered additional assistance if we require it," said Malie.

"From who?" asked Vrej.

Malie answered Vrej's question, but the answer just made him even more confused.

"Who are they?" asked Vrej.

"They're…" Malie started.

"Know what? I don't care," Vrej interrupted. "But you know what I do care about? The idea I just got. Let's split up."

"Split up?" said Malie.

"Yeah," said Vrej. "That way we can cover more ground."

"I don't know…" said Malie.

"Great!" Vrej grinned. "I'll see you later!"

Vrej excitedly ran off, leaving his sister to shake her head. She knew that what Vrej really wanted to do was to enjoy the Summer Festival.


	23. Supplementary Special The Complete 2

A/N: Since this isn't a story, I decided to add the supplemental info to the end of the last stories of Part 1 and 2.

* * *

 **Supplementary Special #2**

Alright, time for another Supplementary Special to lead up to the end of NickFicks Part 2 and hopefully be a quick way to bring anyone who reads this up to speed. So without further ado:

After Lincoln Loud's Underwater Adventure, Vrej confronted Malie about helping Lincoln after he helped defeat their father and it was then when Malie told him that Nomed wasn't truly dead. Part 2 then started with The Fairly Loud Spring Dance that had Timmy speak about how he felt after the end of The Perfect Girlfriend and start to heal. Then in Malie and Vrej, Malie revealed that the Sage Wand that was used on Nomed transformed him into the new Big Wand. After that, the events of Creatures of Beyond happen.

After those stories, I wrote Leni's and SpongeBob's Boating School because I wanted to put two happy-go-lucky characters together that are terrible at driving in Mrs. Puff's Boating School. While they worked to get their license, S.F. took advantage of the situation by adding Leni's test scores to SpongeBob's driving accidents to close the Boating School, forcing Mrs. Puff to desperately find ways to save it. While she does that, SpongeBob finds out that Leni does know driving terms but only in Leni, so SpongeBob had to find a way to teach her how to say the terms correctly. After many unsuccessful attempts, SpongeBob used her designing skills to teach her and soon after they took their Boating Test. I purposely left SpongeBob's results ambiguous, but with Leni passing the test, the Boating School was saved and S.F. had to change his plans for conquering Bikini Bottom.

After that, I made The 180 that introduced Malie and Vrej's mother, Maya to the story. Behind the scenes, in that story, Maya trapped the Loud Siblings in illusions. Sensing what she had done, the Fairy Sages sent Vrej and Malie to free them and Maya left, not wanting to hurt her kids. The story thread continued in The Summer Pool Party where she tried to ruin Timmy's attempts at impressing Trixie before killing him. After getting irritated by trees constantly falling on her, she decided to finish Timmy off for good but she was soon dragged away by S.F., but not before corrupting Timmy, forcing Malie to suck the source out of his body. She then reveled that Maya was corrupted like Nomed was and in the end, Timmy eyes flashed purple revealing that he wasn't entirely cured.

After being dragged to Bikini Bottom, S.F. enacted a plan to get the tear of the legendary sea god, SB. Knowing SpongeBob would do anything to save Bikini Bottom, S.F. purchased Bikini Bottom to motivate SpongeBob to find the tear as it was the only thing valuable enough to buy it back. But he didn't rely solely on SpongeBob; S.F. also had Maya kidnap Bubbles and forced the Flying Dutchman into an illusion of fighting an imposter so they're servant could jump them. In the end, SpongeBob retrieved the tear and handed it to SB to save Bikini Bottom, just in time for the annual summer festival, which is where the final story of part 2 will take place.

 **Behind the Scenes:**

 **-** Let's talk about the abilities Nomed's Family has. They all can travel to other dimensions but specifically:

Nomed has the ability to drain anyone or anything of their life force, powers or status ailments. Because he drained the Big Wand of its magic in The Fairly Loud Halloween he could use the magic like any other fairy.

Vrej can enter dreams and has a ton of endurance.

Malie can also enter dreams and has a weaker version of Nomed's draining ability and must use it through a kiss or use it on open wounds until she gets better.

Maya can conjure illusions and can transform the corrupted part of her body into tentacles.

 **Now for some story related info:**

-The Fairly Loud Spring Dance was originally going to have Lincoln, Lola and Lana defend the dance from party crashers.

-Even I'm not sure if SpongeBob passed his boating exam in Leni's and SpongeBob's Boating School Days. Okay, I do, but I'll reveal it later.

-The 180 was originally going to end with the sisters changed personalities being the result of someone using an altered version of Jimmy Neutron's Brain Drain helmet on them and Jimmy would have had to revert them back to normal. Another idea was that it was all an act so their parents wouldn't realize what their real goal was.

-Maya manipulated Trixie with illusions to give Timmy an invite to her party, though Trixie doesn't really mind that he's there.

-Tearful quest was originally going to have Patrick, Sandy, Squidward and Mr. Krabs be more involved in the plot, but I couldn't think of anything relevant for them to do. Also the reasons that Nessie gave the tear to SpongeBob without a fight was because he reminded her of SB.

 **Deleted Story Idea - Study Date:**

Sunday morning at the Turner Household…

Timmy has asked Chloe to help him study (yes, Timmy wanted help **studying** ) for the big history test tomorrow.

"Okay, Timmy, when did the Revolutionary War begin?" asked Chloe.

Chloe didn't hear an answer and noticed that Timmy was no longer next to her. She looked around and found Timmy staring out his window with a pair of binoculars.

"Timmy, what are you doing?" asked Chloe.

"Shush!" said Timmy.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed into the room and Wanda explained to Chloe what Timmy was doing.

"This is the time of the day where Trixie passes by in her limo to the mall," said Wanda. "Right now he's trying to catch a glimpse of her."

"Yes!" said Timmy. "There she is! And… there she goes… Wait, what's that?"

Timmy noticed the reflection off a pair of binoculars in a bush across the street. Timmy zoomed in to the bush and was shocked to find Tootie spying on him. Timmy screamed at the revelation and quickly closed his blinds.

"What happened, sport?" asked Wanda.

"Tootie was spying on me from across the street!" Timmy cried. "What kind of crazy person uses a pair of binoculars to sneak a peek at someone who doesn't like them?"

Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda stared at Timmy allowing him to realize the hypocrisy of his statement.

"Anyway…" Timmy said as he tossed his binoculars to the side. "Guess I better get back to learning about the Revolutionary War… but not before doing my studying exercises."

Timmy started to move his left hand back and forth, causing Wanda to ask why.

"I'm practicing moving the pages," Timmy explained.

"Timmy, if I didn't know any better… I'd say you're procrastinating," said Wanda.

"Really? I'd say he practicing the studying exercises I taught him," said Cosmo.

"What?!" Timmy exclaimed. "That's ridiculous, Wanda. I am so focused on studying that nothing can distract me."

Suddenly, the phone started to ring and Timmy answered it. Wanda shot a disapproving look towards Timmy who defended himself by telling her it would be rude to not answer the phone.

"Hello?" said Timmy. "Oh hey, Lincoln… Am I busy? Not at all… What's that?... You need me to come over… The revelation of magic caused Lisa to snap?... She wasn't exaggerating?... Okay, I'll be there right away… Magic."

Timmy walked to his drawer and grabbed his Poofer.

"Guys, I wish I was at Lincoln's house," said Timmy.

"Timmy…" Wanda said in a stern tone.

"Don't tell me you want me to stay here while poor Lisa is traumatized?" Timmy said, trying to guilt trip Wanda.

Wanda sighed and waved her wand alongside Cosmo. Timmy was immediately poofed out of his room and to the 2nd floor hallway of the Loud House right next to Lincoln.

"How bad is it?" asked Timmy.

Lincoln opened the door to Lisa and Lily's room and found Lisa timidly rocking back and forth in a corner.

"I didn't think that she was serious," said Timmy.

"Yeah, she's been like that since yesterday," said Lincoln. "Isn't there anything you can do to help her?"

"Give me five minutes," said Timmy.

Five minutes later…

Lisa walked out of her room with a big smile on her face.

"I knew it!" Lisa shouted. "I knew there was a scientific reason for everything! Now I can get back to business."

Lisa walked downstairs with a clipboard and Timmy approached Lincoln.

"What did you say to her?" asked Lincoln.

"I told her that Cosmo, Wanda and all the other Fairies were computer programs that had reality warping powers," Timmy replied.

"How'd you come up with that?" asked Lincoln.

"That's what Jimmy Neutron thinks Cosmo and Wanda are," Timmy answered.

"Who?" asked Lincoln.

"Someone from another dimension I know," said Timmy. "Want me to introduce you to him?"

"Maybe some other time," said Lincoln. "After everything that happened yesterday, I kinda just want to have a normal day."

"Oh… I understand," Timmy said in a slightly disappointed tone.

Suddenly, Lola and Lana rolled out of their room, fighting over their jump rope.

"Let go, Lana!" Lola shouted. "It's my turn to use it!"

"No, it's my turn!" Lana shouted back. "Give it!"

As they continued to fight, Lincoln turned towards Timmy and said, "Anyway, thanks for the help, Timmy."

"No problem," replied Timmy.

Upon hearing Timmy's voice, Lola and Lana immediately stopped fighting each other and ran up to Timmy.

"Timmy, I knew you'd be back to see me," Lola said as she batted her eyelashes.

"He didn't come to see you," said Lana. "He came to see me!"

"You think he'd come for a slob like you?!" Lola shouted.

Lola and Lana started yelling at each other once more, prompting Timmy to ask Lincoln, "What are they talking about?"

Lincoln responded with a simple shrug confusing Timmy even more.

"Anyway, I can't stay," Timmy said as he grabbed his Poofer. "I gotta go study."

Timmy sighed once he realized what he said and hit the red button on his Poofer, poofing him back to his room.

"Alright let's study!" said Timmy.

"Now that's what I like to hear," said Wanda.

"Cosmo…" Timmy said with a smile.

"Yay!" Cosmo said as he waved his wand.

Cosmo poofed up a giant TV and a video game console, allowing him to play the not study game with Timmy. Wanda immediately waved her wand and poofed the TV and video game away and, with a stern voice, said, "Timmy, you can't keep procrastinating your studies."

"She's right, Timmy," said Chloe. "This test is 70% of our overall grade."

"And it's my fault the school decided to make it worth that much?" Timmy asked in a sarcastic tone. "Besides, it's not like I don't want to study, it's just that history is boring to a 10-year old."

"If that's the case, I think I have something that will help you," said Chloe.

Chloe quickly ran to her house and returned moments later with a video game cartridge.

"What's that?" asked Timmy.

"Say hello to the Ultimate History Video Game!" Chloe excitedly declared.

"The what?" asked Timmy.

"The Ultimate History Video Game," Chloe repeated. "It's a video game I play when I want to switch things up when I study. It's really fun."

"Of course it's fun!" said Timmy. "It's a video game! Even if it's supposed to teach you, it's still a video game, so there's no way that it can be boring!"

1 hour of boring gameplay later…

"Isn't this fun, Timmy?" asked Chloe.

Chloe didn't receive an answer and immediately looked to her right, where she found a robotic hand controlling the controller. Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda soon went downstairs and found Timmy on the couch watching TV.

"How long have you been down here?" asked Chloe.

"Well, let's just say I've been down here since the I found out that the game was nothing but walking and talking," said Timmy. "Overall that game's too boring to learn from. I'd probably have a better chance learning about the Revolutionary War being there than reading textbooks or playing your game."

That's when Timmy got an idea.

"That's it! Guys, I wish we were back… whenever the Revolutionary War happened," Timmy declared.

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and Timmy's wish was granted.

-So yeah… there's not much here compared to the first special but anyway… The final story of NickFicks Part 2 will be the end of the overarching story of Nomed and his family that started in The Fairly Loud Halloween where SpongeBob, Timmy and the Loud Siblings will take on Maya and S.F.

 **The End**

* * *

Alright, time for the true #2 special to wrap up Part 2 of NickFicks. Part 2 of NickFicks was mostly experimenting while trying to finish the story arc I started in The Fairly Loud Halloween.

So, like I said before Leni's and SpongeBob's Boating School Days was made because I wanted to put two happy-go-lucky characters that are terrible at driving together in Mrs. Puff's Boating School. What I haven't said was that I didn't think I could think of full-length chapters while staying on my deadline. So I decided to make it like it was a series of shorts. It was originally going to be a simple, fun story but then I decided to have it move the story arc forward. That's where S.F. came into being. He was made to further the story arc along while adding some tension to the story. Also, I had Mrs. Puff try her best to not let her fear of SpongeBob and Leni's driving not affect how she felt about them personally. In the end of the story, Leni earned her Bikini Bottom License, while SpongeBob's fate is ambiguous just in case I want to make a story about it.

The 180 was a short stealth sequel story that was meant to introduce Malie and Vrej's mother, Maya, into the story arc behind the guise of something being wrong with Lincoln's sisters. Originally, I had the idea of it actually being a trick the Loud Siblings came up with to distract their parents while they secretly earned money to send them on a honeymoon and then came up with an idea where their changed personalities were a result of someone using an altered brain drain they stole from Jimmy Neutron. In the end, I decided to make it the way it is now and end it in a way that would pave the way to The Summer Festival.

The Summer Pool Party… To be honest, I really made this one because I realized it's been a while since I made a story set solely in The Fairly OddParents universe. Of course I used it to further the story a little, but it was mostly supposed to be fun with the only serious moment being at the end when Maya corrupted Timmy. While making this story, I decided to have revert Trixie to her secretly like boy things self and have her act nicer around Timmy. The end of the story resulted with Timmy being corrupted and Malie only getting rid of most of it, though she doesn't know that.

Tearful Quest was made to allow SpongeBob to contribute to the plot and introduce a mythology arc to the SpongeBob SquarePants universe. Unfortunately, I running out of time to meet my deadline, so I had to heavily minimalize the story and write it as a series of shorts like Leni's and SpongeBob's Boating School Days. It was originally going to be a pirate tale epic, but time constraints…

The Kids Vacation One-Shot was made to bring all the pieces together so I could start The Summer Festival story right away, without a possible lengthy prologue. It was quick to the point.

With all those stories done, I could start The Summer Festival with enough time to finish it before school started. The pacing of the story was slower than my other stories for several reasons: To make up for the decoy plots, so I could let the characters have fun while moving the story forward and I wanted to experiment with pacing. Also the scene of Luna wielding the White Wand of Fire originated from a drawing I made a while back and someone did ask me to use it. The ending resulted in the Loud Siblings revealing the truth to their parents, Timmy and Chloe having an extremely awkward moment and Mr. Krabs making money off an abandoned plot thread involving Patrick. Said plot thread involved Patrick and Lana hunting the dragon Patrick found, but I couldn't find a way to fit it into the story. Well, that's life. Another dropped plot thread was Malie getting Danny and Dani to help them in the final battle.

So this wraps up the supplements. Now that the feud with Nomed's family is over, I can focus on other things. Now it's time for some trivia.

 **References:**

Leni and SpongeBob's Boating School Days: Mrs. Puff cellmate, Donna, from Season 3's Doing Time appeared and SpongBob's subliminal messages.

The Summer Pool Party: The comic Timmy (as Timantha) fought Trixie for in The Boy Who would be Queen, Veronica's obsession with Trixie and her love for Timmy from Information Stupor Highway.

Tearful Quest: SpongeBob references his trip to the Flying Dutchman's Graveyard from Revenge of the Flying Dutchman and Battle for Bikini Bottom. His line about it getting scarier was alluding to my personal experience with the levels as a kid. There's also SpongeBob's trip to the perfume department.

The Summer Festival: Malie references the first part of Wishology, Cosmo and Wanda quoting their greeting to Timmy only replacing the parents with chauffeurs, SpongeBob using the Flying Dutchman's "mystical ghostly powers" to decide who gets the master bedroom, Timmy and the Loud Siblings playing rock-paper-scissors in a dramatic fashion like Timmy did in Odd, Odd West, Lincoln and Clyde using Anchor Arms, SpongeBob showing Timmy Bubble Buddy's sandcastle from Battle for Bikini Bottom, Timmy inadvertently quoting SpongeBob's line that resulted in him getting hit with a flying ice cream truck, Sand Mountain's level design from Battle for Bikini Bottom, Rusty Scupper from Revenge of the Flying Dutchman appearing, the cardboard box trick from the Metal Gear series, the Krusty Krab's Chuckle Hut and Cosmo's nickel Phillp,

 **Behind the Scenes:**

Let's talk about the abilities Nomed's Family has. They all can travel to other dimensions but specifically:

-Nomed has the ability to drain anyone or anything of their life force, powers or status ailments. Because he drained the Big Wand of its magic in The Fairly Loud Halloween he could use the magic like any other fairy.

-Vrej can enter dreams and has a ton of endurance.

-Malie can also enter dreams and has a weaker version of Nomed's draining ability and must use it through a kiss or use it on open wounds until she gets better.

-Maya can conjure illusions.

 **Now for some extra info:**

After Nomed left with his family, he restored the Big Wand using the magic he accidently siphoned from it, stripping him of his magical powers for good.

Zim and Gir's cameo in The Summer Festival was the result of Zim experimenting with spatial technology he unknowingly stole from a fellow Irken Invader, resulting in their death.

Vrej's trio comment was alluding to my other story: Adventures of the NGS Trio.

Vrej also alludes to Ed, Edd n Eddy when he comments about the giant jawbreakers there.

Well , that's all for Part 2 of NickFicks so…

 **The End**


End file.
